Les tribulations de Rodrick
by lasurvolte
Summary: Rodrick a un rêve, il deviendra batteur dans un groupe, sera une star et rien d'autre. Peu importe si les autres pensent que ce n'est qu'un rêve, il se battra pour y arriver. Même si pour ça il doit bosser à la fac. Et puis il ne sera pas seul pour réaliser son rêve, accompagné de Manu et Lola, tout sera plus facile.
1. C'était peut-être bien ça qu'on appelait

**Titre :** Les tribulations de Rodrick

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Pas à moi.

 **Prompt :** Il y a des moments où il faut savoir prendre des risques, faire des choses folles.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : C'était peut-être bien ça qu'on appelait le destin.**

Il avait atteint le sommet, non en fait, c'était mieux que ça. Il avait atteint les étoiles. Il était adulé par un tas de fans qui ne demandaient qu'à se prosterner devant lui. Il en ricanait à voix haute, c'était plus fort que lui. C'était pas seulement les fans, c'était s'éclater en faisant le meilleur concert du monde. Sortir de scène en sueur après avoir tapé comme un fou sur sa batterie pendant plus d'une heure. Entendre les cris et applaudissement des gens, que lui et son groupe avaient réussi à rendre fous, heureux. Franchement, c'était le pied, il savait qu'il y arriverait un jour, que ça finirait comme ça. Alors ouais, il pouvait bien se permettre de rire…

\- Monsieur Heffley, si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, je me demande pourquoi vous prenez la peine de venir.

Rodrick ouvrit les yeux, il ne dormait pas vraiment non – sinon le prof n'aurait jamais réussi à le réveiller – il avait juste fermé les yeux cinq minutes et avait oublié où il était. Bien sûr que le prof était mécontent de l'entendre rire tout seul pendant son cours, mais fallait le comprendre aussi. Son cours, Rodrick s'en foutait à peu près autant que la guerre de sécession (contrairement à son père), être là c'était chiant, lui ce qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était être une star ! Pas un minable étudiant.

\- Vous avez raison m'sieur, moi aussi je me demande.

Du coup il prit ses affaires, se leva et quitta le cours sous les yeux exaspérés du prof.

xxx

Rodrick ne se souvenait pas comment ses parents avaient pu le convaincre à s'inscrire à la fac après le lycée. Ils avaient dû être vachement convaincant parce que Rodrick n'entretenait que des regrets à ce sujet. Sa mère lui avait proposé de l'argent ou quoi ? Peut-être que son père l'avait menacé de l'emmener avec lui à son boulot, pour jouer le secrétaire ou pire encore le gars qui nettoie les chiottes. Ou bien ils avaient insisté sur le fait que batteur ce n'était pas un taff, qu'il allait devoir en trouver un vrai, que la fac allait lui ouvrir les portes. Mais Rodrick ne voulait pas faire autre chose que batteur dans un groupe, sinon la vie ne valait pas le coup, tout simplement. Le rock c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus vrai, la fac c'était l'angoisse totale.

Son groupe s'était séparé à la fin du lycée. Ses potes étaient devenus bizarres, comme s'ils étaient passés d'un coup de l'adolescence à une vieille personne qui a trop vécu _« c'est bien de rêver Rodrick, mais on peut pas faire que ça »_. Rodrick avait cligné des yeux sans comprendre, faut croire que la voix de la sagesse ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. N'empêche qu'il était quand même allé à la fac après les supplications insensées de ses parents. Il avait fini par dire oui, il avait fini par accepter, signant par là un pacte avec le diable en personne. Sacrifie tes rêves au profit d'un job bien payé, d'une vie bien rangée, c'est ça le bonheur.

 _Mon cul._

Ca c'était les paroles de ceux qui avaient abandonné leurs rêves et qui avaient peur que d'autres soient moins lâches qu'eux. Rodrick avait cédé, il était à la fac, bien, mais il n'abandonnerait pas, plutôt crever. Rodrick savait qu'il y avait des moments où il fallait prendre des risques, faire des choses folles. Du moins qui paraissait folles pour les autres.

Rodrick avait affiché un peu partout qu'il cherchait des musiciens et un chanteur pour monter un groupe. Il avait précisé qu'il était batteur. Il avait donné son numéro de téléphone, et même où le trouver (avec un plan où était sa chambre universitaire). Les Löded Diper ne mourraient pas, hors de question. Un jour on se battrait pour les voir, on s'arracherait leur cd, les gens pirateraient leurs musiques, ou passeraient leurs clips en boucles sur youtube. Rodrick n'aurait pas le temps d'étudier parce qu'il serait toujours en tourné, sur la route, sur scène. C'était comme ça que ça se passerait.

xxx

Rodrick avait donc quitté le cours, en avait profité pour coller d'autres affiches un peu partout dans la fac, et ensuite il était rentré dans sa piaule. Il la partageait en colloc avec un gars super génial. Un mec vachement tranquille, avec des cheveux hyper longs qu'il ne lavait pas souvent, l'air toujours zen, la sagesse incarnée. Il avait collé partout des affiches d'amour, de paix, et avait décrété que les poster de groupes rock de Rodrick étaient vachement cool. Il se faisait peut-être sauter les neurones avec des joints, mais ça ne gênait pas Rodrick, tant que le gars était sympa et aimait le rock, c'était un gars bien. Lui-même avait refusé d'en fumer, sans doute parce qu'il était encore un garçon trop bien éduqué par des parents qui lui avaient foutus la trouille en montrant les dégâts de la drogue sur la jeunesse, les rêves et la vie en général. Ce serait con de finir dans le caniveau avant d'avoir atteint les étoiles.

Rodrick jeta son sac sur son bureau plus qu'il ne le posa et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Le problème c'était qu'il ne pouvait jouer de la batterie que les week-ends en rentrant à la maison, et bordel ça lui manquait. Il avait ses baguettes avec lui et avait remplacé sa batterie par tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Tapant sa chaise, son bureau, les murs, son lit, sa penderie. Dans la cuisine commune, il faisait de la musique sur le frigo, les casseroles, la vaisselle, tout ce qu'il trouvait, même sous la douche il pouvait se laisser aller. Les réactions des gens étaient diverses et variés, _« Putain Rodrick arrête ça où je te casse la gueule » « vas-y gars passe moi tes baguettes que je me teste » « tu t'arrêtes jamais ? » « Rodrick arrête de taper sur les murs j'essaie de dormir bordel de merde qui m'a foutu un voisin pareil »_. Bon d'accord, la plupart avait surtout envie de lui refaire le portrait, sauf son colloc qui faisait des petits signes avec ses doigts en suivant le rythme de Rodrick avec un sourire _« sympaaaaaaa mec »_.

Rodrick attrapa ses baguettes et commença à taper en rythme sur le bois de son lit, ça c'était mieux que devoir écouter un prof déblatérer. Beaucoup beaucoup mieux. Il était tout seul dans la chambre, son colloc était sans doute… Hm quelque part. Et la résidence était quasi vide, tout le monde avait un truc à faire, aller en cours, sortir, étudier. Il se demandait si quelqu'un répondrait bientôt à son annonce, ça faisait quand même deux mois qu'il collait des affiches et que personne ne répondait, qu'est ce que les gens attendaient ?

Il tapa un rythme de fou d'un coup, pour passer sa frustration et n'entendit pas tout de suite que quelqu'un frappait à sa porte, qu'il avait laissé ouverte. Il finit par réagir en entendant quelqu'un tousser. Il se retourna et se leva.

\- Eh ! Salut !

Le gars lui tendit l'affiche qu'il tenait dans sa main.

\- Je viens pour l'annonce.

\- Génial mec, ça c'est une bonne idée, tu sais faire quoi ?

Mais le mec ne répondit pas, il fixait Rodrick bizarrement. Si bien que Rodrick failli lui dire que c'était une annonce pour monter un groupe, pas pour des faveurs sexuelles. Y avait vraiment des gens carrément tordus dans ce monde. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, que l'autre reprit la parole.

\- Rodrick ? C'est toi ? Bien sûr que c'est toi, t'as vraiment pas changé du tout.

Rodrick leva un sourcil, chercha dans tout son répertoire de connaissance où il avait déjà pu rencontrer ce type. Un grand type, plus grand que lui, avec des cheveux courts bruns et des lunettes carrés. Des yeux bleus. Un tee-shirt vraiment cool d'un groupe de rock vraiment cool, un jean. Rodrick ne voyait pas mais cette personne était sûrement géniale.

\- On se connaît ?

\- Tu m'étonnes qu'on se connait, c'est moi. Manu.

Rodrick ouvrit la bouche en grand, bordel. Manu.

Manu était un gars que Rodrick avait rencontré au collège, ils étaient dans la même école, et avait formé un groupe ensemble. Malheureusement Manu avait dû déménager, et ils avaient été séparés. (1)

Ca faisait des plombes qu'ils avaient perdus le contact, quelque part entre le lycée et la fac, ils avaient arrêté de s'écrire et de s'appeler, plus le temps, trop de distance, un truc comme ça. Rodrick ne l'avait pas oublié mais il l'avait simplement relégué aux gens cools du passé qu'il ne reverrait sans doute plus jamais, mais tant pis parce qu'il en rencontrerait d'autres.

\- La vache Manu, t'a carrément … Grandi.

\- Ou c'est toi qui as rapetissé.

Rodrick rit et lui donna un petit coup de poing dans le coude.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous là mon vieux ?

\- Je viens pour l'annonce bien sûr, c'est bien toi qui l'a mise non ?

\- Oui carrément, alors tu veux faire partie du groupe hein ? Chanteur ?

\- Ouais, j'ai aussi appris à jouer de la basse.

Les yeux de Rodrick s'illuminèrent et il attrapa les bras de Manu en rigolant bêtement.

\- C'est clair à partir de maintenant t'es mon meilleur ami.

\- Je me demande comment va le prendre ton ancien meilleur ami, plaisanta Manu.

Rodrick souffla avec sa bouche, en levant les yeux au ciel et fit un signe de la main comme s'il balayait « l'ancien » meilleur ami.

\- T'inquiètes donc pas pour lui. Bon viens rentre, reste pas là dans l'entrée comme un idiot !

Rodrick passa derrière lui et le poussa jusqu'à son lit pour que Manu s'asseoit. Lui-même se mit à l'envers sur sa chaise à roulette. Ils avaient genre un million de trucs à se raconter. Manu expliqua qu'après le lycée il avait eut envie d'aller à la fac.

\- T'es complètement dingue mon pote, t'as pas changé là-dessus.

Manu lui sourit. Il s'était donc inscrit. Il ne savait pas que Rodrick était dans la même fac, sinon il serait venu le voir, bien sûr. Pareil pour Rodrick. Puis Manu était tombé sur les affiches.

 **« Cherche a cré 1 groupe de ROCK, parce que le ROCK sait trop bien ! Je suis batteur, je cherche bassiste, guitariste, chanteur(se). Fille carrément accepter. »**

\- Ton orthographe est pas terrible franchement, faudra revoir ça si on veut trouver d'autres membres.

Rodrick grimaça. Manu ajouta qu'aussitôt après être tombé sur l'affiche, il avait voulu voir la tronche du type qui écrivait si mal pour voir si c'était sérieux, et puis la suite Rodrick la connaissait.

\- T'sais quoi mec, c'est le destin, on était tout simplement fait pour jouer ensemble.

Manu hocha la tête.

\- C'est bien possible.

Et ils n'avaient peut-être pas torts, après tout, si Rodrick n'avait pas quitté son cours, ils se seraient peut-être loupés. Sauf que le prof avait réveillé Rodrick de ses rêves, que celui-ci s'était barré et était rentré à la résidence. Il s'était trouvé là au moment où Manu était venu le voir.

N'était-ce pas ce qu'on appelait le destin ?

xxx

L'amitié entre Rodrick et Manu s'installa comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Ils se parlèrent comme s'ils n'avaient jamais perdu contact, comme si c'était la veille qu'ils étaient en concert ensemble pour le spectacle de fin d'année du collège. Tout en écoutant des tubes de rock, Manu avait aidé Rodrick a faire des affiches plus sérieuses afin d'attirer des gens. Et entre les cours ils se retrouvaient dans la chambre de Rodrick pour discuter.

Manu n'était pas en résidence, il habitait un petit appartement pas loin de la fac, c'était donc plus simple de directement rejoindre Rodrick dans sa piaule. Si Rodrick n'était pas là, Manu s'installait avec un bouquin ou des cours à réviser et l'attendait. Son ami lui avait tout de suite donné un double des clés. Contrairement à Rodrick, Manu n'aimait pas tellement le colloc, il le trouvait bizarre et complètement défoncé, mais il le tolérait comme on accepte la présence d'une bestiole moche sur notre plafond, par flemme de la chasser. De toute façon ce n'était pas sa chambre. Et puis Manu était amusé par Rodrick, ce dernier n'avait tellement pas changé. Il était toujours aussi nul pour jauger les gens, il suffisait qu'on lui dise que le rock c'était génial et pour Rodrick tu devenais le meilleur, le plus cool et le plus sympa. Forcément.

Quand lui et Manu se retrouvaient, ils refaisaient le monde ensemble. Rodrick lui avait demandé de chanter et Manu s'était exécuté, avec timidité. C'était bizarre d'avoir moins peur de chanter devant une salle comble, que devant une seule personne. Mais il ne voulait pas décevoir Rodrick.

\- Tu feras un super chanteur. Je vois ça d'ici. Manu le chanteur bassiste ! Ca sonne trop bien !

\- Rodrick le batteur, c'est pas mal non plus.

Rodrick avait gloussé.

\- Non mais c'est mieux que pas mal, c'est de la bombe nucléaire.

Ils s'y voyaient déjà, Rodrick était tellement convainquant, il ne manquait pas d'imagination et d'enthousiasme, Rodrick était à fond dans ce qu'il vivait, et franchement ça donnait juste envie de le suivre au bout du monde.

xxx

Le problème c'était pour les entraînements, la batterie de Rodrick était chez ses parents, et ça gueulait dès que Manu jouait de la basse dans la résidence. Pareil s'il allait jouer dans son appartement d'ailleurs, les voisins adoraient le silence, et semblaient détester le rock.

Il fallait trouver un moyen de régler ça, et Rodrick invita Manu à passer un week-end chez ses parents pour y réfléchir, et également pour jouer ensemble.

Greg, son premier petit frère, était désormais au lycée. Ses relations avec Rodrick s'étaient pas mal améliorés avec le temps, peut-être parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux grandi, peut-être parce qu'ils avaient plus de points communs qu'ils ne le pensaient. Ca n'empêchait pas Rodrick d'enquiquiner Greg, les bonnes choses ne se perdaient jamais.

Manny son deuxième petit frère, avait grandi lui aussi, évidemment, et il restait le chouchou des parents, celui à qui on ne pouvait rien dire même quand il faisait n'importe quoi, peu importe l'âge qu'il avait. Greg était toujours puni à cause de lui. Il aimait bien se plaindre là-dessus :

\- Maintenant que j'ai pu Rodrick dans les pattes, c'est Manny qui m'embête.

Ce que Rodrick savait, c'était surtout que Greg aimait bien se plaindre et râler, se poser en victime, parce que finalement il était pas le dernier à enquiquiner Manny – en même temps avec Rodrick, Greg avait tout appris sur les règles du grand frère qui embête le petit.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, Greg était justement entrain de râler, c'était pas juste d'être privé de jeu vidéo alors que c'était Manny qui avait cassé le vase de mamy.

\- Salut p'tite tête, fit Rodrick l'empêchant de s'expliquer en l'attrapant pour frotter son crâne avec son poing.

\- Aaaah Rodrick lâche moi !

Manny rit et couru vers Rodrick. Bizarrement, Manny et Rodrick s'entendaient hyper bien. Peut-être parce que pour Manny, Rodrick était le très grand frère hyper cool et qu'il l'avait toujours vu immense. Peut-être parce que pour Rodrick, Manny n'était qu'un morveux mais sacrément malin. En tout cas, il y avait une très bonne entente entre eux et Rodrick souleva Manny du sol pour lui faire faire l'avion à toute vitesse. Greg fit la tronche, il devait être un peu jaloux, Rodrick aurait jamais fais un truc pareil pour lui.

\- Rodriiiiiick j'ai envie de vomir.

Rodrick reposa immédiatement Manny, qui tituba jusqu'à Greg pour lui vomir sur les chaussures. Ce qui fit marrer Rodrick aux éclats. Puis il salua ses parents, et enfin, il présenta Manu. Qui était là depuis le début, mais qui était resté silencieux, ne sachant pas comment se présenter. Greg était entrain de hurler après ses chaussures qu'il allait devoir nettoyer, pendant que Manny courrait se brosser les dents.

\- Eh m'man, p'pa, j'ai invité Manu pour le week-end.

\- Un ami de la fac ?

\- Mieux que ça maman ! Un membre de mon nouveau groupe ! Tu te souviens pas de lui ? Manu, on était ensemble au collège.

Susan et Frank durent réfléchir avant de se rappeler :

\- Le petit qui chantait comme un môme de la chorale ?

\- Lui-même ! Sourit Rodrick.

Les parents de Rodrick vinrent lui serrer la main. Autant dire que « le petit » avait carrément bien grandi. Manu leur sourit et leur dit bonjour hyper poliment. Puis Rodrick attrapa son bras pour l'emmener dans le garage, il voulait jouer de la musique. Maintenant. Manu avait sa basse sur le dos et le suivit sans problème. Il allait manquer le guitariste, mais pour le moment Rodrick s'en moquait, ils n'avaient qu'à faire de l'impro, jouer n'importe quoi, et faire le plus de bruits possible. L'idée ne déplu pas à Manu, et vingt minutes plus tard le père de Rodrick venait leur donner vingt dollars chacun pour qu'ils arrêtent. Ils prirent l'argent et montèrent dans la chambre de Rodrick.

La chambre de Rodrick était pleine de posters de groupes qu'il aimait, de guirlandes de lumières, de lampes à la forme marrantes et qui étaient de toutes les couleurs. Il y avait deux vieux sièges défoncés hyper confortables et un grand lit au milieu. Elle se trouvait dans les combles et Rodrick l'adorait, elle était à son image. Coloré, rock, lumineuse, et en bordel. Il s'assit dans un des sièges, super à l'aise et Manu posa ses fesses sur son lit.

\- Je propose qu'on aille rejouer d'ici une demi-heure. Lâcha Rodrick.

\- Tu es sûr ? Ton père nous a payé pour qu'on arrête.

\- Pour qu'on arrête sur le coup, il n'a pas précisé pendant combien de temps.

Manu lui sourit avec amusement. _Evidemment vu comme ça._

\- Le but de la manœuvre c'est d'épuiser mes parents, jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous louent une pièce à côté de la fac pour faire de la musique.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je pourrais demander un peu d'argent à mes parents aussi de mon côté.

\- Génial ! De cette manière on pourra jouer quand on veut.

Manu hocha la tête. Rodrick fit tourner une de ses baguettes dans les mains tout en discutant avec lui d'un autre sujet. Lui et Manu aimaient pleins de choses en commun, alors il leur était facile de parler sans se rendre compte que le temps passait, et finalement ils retournèrent jouer de la musique, non pas une demi-heure plus tard, mais deux heures plus tard, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer.

Une nouvelle fois ils firent un boucan de tous les diables. Et comme prévu, les parents discutèrent avec Rodrick et Manu pour qu'ils puissent jouer dans un endroit où ils ne dérangeraient personne.

\- Bien sûr, nous voulons bien te louer une pièce pour vous, mais Rodrick tu dois prouver que tu le mérites, expliqua sa mère, je veux que tu ais de meilleures notes à la fac.

Rodrick grimaça, évidemment, les parents toujours les mêmes, toujours à penser à ces fichus notes, ces fichus cours. Ils ne comprenaient jamais rien, mais Rodrick n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il tourna ses yeux vers Manu l'air de lui demander son aide, et celui-ci acquiesça :

\- Je t'aiderai à réviser.

\- Tu gères Manu !

xxx

Le samedi soir, Rodrick sortit avec ses deux frères et Manu. C'était une autre condition de ses parents _« sois cool avec Greg, on le sent déprimé ces derniers temps »_ , tu parles, il n'était pas déprimé, il faisait semblant pour que les parents soient plus cool quand il ramenait des mauvaises notes. C'était un malin le Greg quand il le voulait. Rodrick se rapprocha autour de son frère :

\- Toujours avec ta copine alors ? La blondinette ?

\- Elle s'appelle Holly. Et oui on est toujours ensemble.

\- Alors pas de raison de déprimer n'est ce pas ?

\- Aucune raison.

Rodrick lui donna un coup de coude. Manny tenait la main de Rodrick :

\- Et toi Rodrick t'as une amoureuse à l'école ? Demanda le petit.

\- Non pas encore. Mais ce ne sont pas les filles qui manquent.

Manu marchait à côté d'eux, les mains dans les poches et Rodrick vint passer son bras autour de ses épaules :

\- Et toi Manu ? Une femme ?

Manu haussa les épaules.

\- Entre les cours et la musique, pas vraiment le temps de sortir. Répondit-il philosophiquement.

\- Woh woh, la musique c'est la vie je suis bien d'accord, mais ça fait pas de mal de parler à des filles de temps à autres.

\- Tu es sorti avec une fille dernièrement ? L'interrogea Manu.

\- Non, mais ça devrait pas tarder.

Greg ricana :

\- Tu dis ça Rodrick, n'empêche que t'as couru après Heather pendant plus d'un an et demi. Pour que dalle.

\- Argh la ferme sale morveux, mauvais souvenir, mauvais souvenir. Je capte pas, j'ai même chanté une chanson de ce débile de Bieber pour elle. Les filles sont trop compliquées. Mais quand même, je suis sûr que bientôt je serai plus célibataire.

\- Moi j'ai une amoureuse, lança Manny.

\- Pas possible ? Toi ? Mais t'es qu'un mioche.

\- Je suis pas un mioche, et j'ai une amoureuse.

Rodrick paru choqué et relâcha Manu :

\- Je suis le seul encore célibataire dans la famille ? Sérieusement ?

Manny et Greg hochèrent la tête et Rodrick leur aurait bien lancé un truc gluant à la figure pour effacer leur sourire.

\- Bien, ma prochaine mission, en plus de faire parti du meilleur groupe de rock interplanétaire, c'est de me trouver une copine. Une cool bien sûr.

Ils arrivèrent au cinéma, et firent passer Manny par l'arrière, car le film était interdit au moins de 12 ans. Un film d'horreur un peu sanglant, rien de grave. Puis comme ça ils économisaient le prix d'une place. Evidemment Manny eut la trouille de sa vie, fut à deux doigts de se pisser dessus, et Greg se moqua de lui pendant au moins dix minutes à la sortie du cinéma (il avait déjà pleins d'idées derrière la tête pour foutre la trouille à Manny prochainement). Rodrick avait l'impression de se voir lui-même avec Greg il y a quelques temps, si bien qu'il cru devoir venir en aide à Manny. Et il glissa un vers en plastique (allez savoir pourquoi il avait ça dans sa poche) dans le sweet de Greg, qui hurla. Rodrick éclata de rire, Manny aussi. Même Manu eut un sourire. Greg ronchonna, attrapa le vers, puis finit par rire lui aussi. Il garda le vers dans sa poche. Il en trouverait bien une utilisation – comme le mettre dans la chaussure de Rodrick le lendemain matin.

xxx

Le week-end fut plutôt sympa, mais Rodrick devait faire ses preuves pour que ses parents acceptent de louer une salle pour faire de la musique. C'était pour cette raison que dès le lundi, il accepta que Manu essaie de l'aider pour ses cours. Ils s'installèrent dans la chambre de Rodrick. Le colloc n'était pas là, ça arrangeait Manu.

Rodrick et Manu n'avaient pas les mêmes cours, mais Manu était assez intelligent et il lui suffit de lire les cours de Rodrick pour savoir de quoi ils s'agissaient. Il l'aida dans ses révisions, et autant dire que ce ne fut pas hyper simple. Rodrick manquait de concentration, et s'il était loin d'être con, quand ça ne l'intéressait pas, il avait du mal à retenir. Ca faisait au moins la soixante-douzième fois que Manu essayait de lui expliquer un truc, mais toutes les dix secondes, Rodrick faisait autre chose. Il tapait sur le bois de son lit avec ses baguettes en marmonnant un truc, essayant d'inventer des paroles pour une chanson. Ou bien il coupait Manu et lui demandait s'il avait faim, soif, envie de sortir ? _« Et si on allait faire un tour ? »_. Il se levait avec une envie subite de passer un coup de balais alors qu'il détestait faire le ménage. Il regardait son portable pour voir s'il avait reçu un message sur twitter.

Manu finit par perdre patience :

\- Tu veux que tes parents te louent une pièce oui ou non ?

\- Bien sûr que oui.

\- Alors si c'est le cas, maintenant tu m'écoutes et tu retiens ce que je te dis. Sinon je te plante ici, tu te débrouilles et tu peux dire adieu à la musique.

Rodrick resta cloué un moment sur son lit, puis soupira.

\- T'as raison Manu. Allons-y.

Et il se montra obéissant et écouta Manu. Apprit ses leçons, compris ce que les profs essayaient tant bien que mal à lui enseigner. C'était le prix, s'il voulait réaliser son rêve.

Les notes de Rodrick remontèrent, ses parents furent satisfaits, avec l'aide des parents de Manu ils louèrent au garçon une salle où ils pourraient aller faire autant de boucan qu'ils le désiraient. Rodrick y déménagea sa batterie et aussitôt lui et Manu jouèrent toute la nuit, et comme deux idiots s'endormirent en vrac sur le sol au cours d'une pause où ils discutaient. Rodrick était le genre à dormir n'importe où, dans n'importe quelle position, et n'importe quel bruit ne l'aurait pas réveillé. Manu dormit moins bien que lui, ce fut peut-être pour ça qu'au cours de la nuit, à la recherche d'un oreiller pour sa tête, il ne trouva rien de mieux que l'épaule de Rodrick. Comme c'était beaucoup mieux, il put se rendormir tranquillement.

xxx

Moins d'une semaine plus tard, le destin prit un nouveau tournant et une fille entra dans la chambre de Rodrick alors que lui et Manu étaient entrain d'essayer d'écrire une chanson.

\- Non « Perroquet » n'est pas une bonne rime pour « Monnaie », et puis ça ne veut rien dire « j'emmerde la monnaie et j'aime pas les perroquets ».

\- Bah moi j'aime pas les perroquets, ronchonnait Rodrick.

\- Le problème n'est pas que tu aimes ou non les perroquets, cette chanson ne veut rien dire.

\- Si ça signifie que j'aime pas les perroquets et que j'emmerde la monnaie.

\- Merci pour ces explications Rodrick. Sourit Manu. Mais on ne peut pas dire ça dans une chanson.

\- Comme tu veux, c'est toi qui chantes, c'est toi qui décides.

Puis il donna un gentil coup de coude à Manu et ils barrèrent les deux seules phrases qu'ils avaient réussi à écrire jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Et si vous écriviez plutôt _« J'emmerde la société de consommation, faudrait pas nous prendre pour des cons »_ ?

Manu et Rodrick levèrent la tête pour regarder la fille qui se tenait avec un air ironique contre la porte, les bras croisés. Elle avait des cheveux blonds et des mèches roses dans les cheveux, du eyeliner entourait ses yeux verts, elle avait les ongles peints en noirs, des bracelets avec des piques tellement pointus qu'elle aurait pu éborgner un passant, et portait un tee-shirt de Nirvana. C'était la nana la plus méga classe que Rodrick n'avait jamais vue de toute sa vie.

\- Génial, dit-il en écrivant les paroles qu'elle avait proposé en faisant pleins de fautes. Au fait t'es qui ?

\- Lola, c'est par ici pour jouer de la musique ?

\- Oui c'est par ici.

\- Je suis guitariste. Votre groupe là ça m'intéresse.

Rodrick lui fit son plus beau sourire :

\- Alors dans ce cas bienvenue. Moi c'est Rodrick et lui c'est Manu. Je suis le batteur, c'est le bassiste-chanteur.

\- Super. Dit-elle. Apparemment vous avez aussi besoin d'aide pour écrire vos chansons.

Manu hocha la tête :

\- Peut-être un peu.

\- Bien. Faites moi une place, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vos petites têtes vides.

Manu et Rodrick se décalèrent et elle s'assit entre eux.

\- Je préviens, pas question de caser de perroquet dans les chansons.

\- Comme tu veux. De toute façon j'aime pas les perroquets. Accepta Rodrick.

Elle haussa les épaules. Manu lui proposa un chewing gum qu'elle accepta, et en moins d'une heure, ils devinrent tous les trois quelque chose comme _« les meilleurs amis du monde »_. Avec leur première chanson entre les mains.

A suivre.

(1) là il faut allez lire mon autre fic « le Rock, les filles, la vie » pour en savoir plus sur Manu.

L'autatrice : bon et bien j'ai écris une fic à chapitre sur Rodrick, un truc franchement mignon et un peu carrément niais. Pour ceux qui la liront (si des gens la lisent) j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.


	2. La fille qui n'avait pas les mêmes goûts

**Titre :** Les tribulations de Rodrick

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Pas à moi.

 **Prompt :** Tu veux du chocolat ?

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : la fille qui n'avait pas les mêmes goûts que Rodrick et dont il était amoureux quand même.**

Rodrick avait atteint son premier objectif, reformer un groupe. Ils n'étaient que trois, mais Lola en plus de faire de la guitare, touchait un peu de synthé, d'harmonica et même de violon. Elle trouvait des paroles de chansons comme si c'était aussi facile que de piocher dans une pochette surprise. Elle pouvait même chanter les chœurs avec Manu. Manu il était le chanteur, il avait la voix plus grave qu'au collège (c'est ce qu'on appelait muer) mais ça lui allait bien et il jouait de la basse comme un dieu (ou mieux encore selon Rodrick). Avec Rodrick à la batterie, ils formaient déjà un groupe des plus géniaux. Rodrick avait confiance, ils allaient conquérir les sommets, ensemble. Ils se retrouvaient tous les soirs et quelques heures le week-end (Rodrick retournant désormais chez lui une fois sur deux) pour jouer ensemble, écrire des chansons, essayer de trouver des musiques. Les deux garçons avaient appris dans la foulée que Lola avait un tatouage de dragon sur le dos – vachement beau – et qu'elle était aussi accro que Manu aux chewing-gums – apparemment c'était une ancienne fumeuse. En tout cas elle était super fun, malgré son mauvais caractère pas du tout dissimulé, et Rodrick était persuadé que Lola et Manu étaient ses deux meilleurs amis du monde.

Donc pour le premier objectif, c'était bon.

Maintenant, Rodrick devait se trouver une petite amie. Il avait l'embarras du choix, la fac était remplie de filles. Il n'y avait pas fait attention depuis qu'il y était, trop occupé à chercher des membres pour son groupe, mais maintenant il avait un peu de temps pour trouver l'amour. Hors de question de laisser ses deux frères sortir avec des filles et rester sur le banc de touche. Avant la fin du mois, Rodrick ne serait plus célibataire. Il finit par jeter son dévolue sur une nana qui partageait la plupart de ses cours. Elle était brune aux yeux bleus, elle avait la peau super blanche, elle était assez grande, grave jolie, et Rodrick en tomba amoureux quasiment tout de suite. Après s'être renseigné, il su qu'elle s'appelait Shirley, qu'elle avait son âge, et qu'elle venait de larguer son mec (ou de se faire larguer, il n'était plus sûr, mais peu importe).

Après avoir choisi son plus beau tee-shirt (le noir avec une tête de mort) et son jean grave classe (noir aussi, avec un effet usé), il alla se pavaner devant elle à la fin d'un cours. Il toussota pour attirer son attention.

\- Salut Shirley, moi c'est Rodrick, on a les mêmes cours.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ouais.

\- Je t'ai jamais remarqué.

\- Je me disais qu'on pourrait essayer de faire connaissance toi et moi.

Shirley ramassa ses affaires.

\- Si tu veux. Répondit-elle.

Et Rodrick dû se retenir de sauter de joie. Il l'accompagna jusqu'au cours suivant. Lui raconta qu'il faisait partie d'un groupe, elle lui expliqua qu'elle adorait les One Direction, et Rodrick avec toute sa volonté s'empêcha de grimacer et lui dit :

\- C'est pas vrai ? Moi aussi !

Shirley sembla s'illuminer.

\- C'est lequel ton préféré ?

\- Euh… Ben… Hm… Je les aime tous.

\- Allez, t'as forcément un préféré, on en a tous un.

\- Ah. Ben c'est qui ton préféré à toi ?

\- Harry.

\- Ah ouais voilà, ben moi pareil. Harry.

Le seul Harry que Rodrick connaissait, c'était le petit sorcier à lunettes, mais il doutait que Shirley parle de celui-là.

\- Et ta chanson préférée ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Moi c'est _What's makes you beautiful_ , dit-elle sans qu'il ne demande.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je crois bien que moi aussi.

Elle éclata de rire.

\- Tu n'écoutes pas les One Direction n'est ce pas ?

Il leva les mains d'un geste d'excuse.

\- Pas du tout, désolé.

Shirley lui sourit :

\- C'est pas grave, tu auras essayé au moins. Tu viens t'asseoir à côté de moi ?

Et Rodrick hocha la tête à toute vitesse, des milliers de papillons dans le ventre.

xxx

Rodrick bassina Lola et Manu pendant une heure sur Shirley. _Et Shirley ceci, et Shirley cela_. Lola finit par dire :

\- Bordel tu me saoules avec ta Sidney, j'ai les oreilles en vrac, je me casse.

\- C'est Shirley.

\- C'est pareil pauvre type.

Puis elle quitta la salle, laissant Rodrick seul avec Manu.

\- Quelle mouche l'a piqué ? Elle est jalouse ou quoi ?

Manu le détrompa :

\- Non, je crois qu'elle s'en fiche des tes amours et ça fait une heure que tu ne parles que de ça.

\- Mais tu n'as pas vu Shirley, toi aussi tu serais amoureux !

Manu lui sourit et répondit :

\- Ca m'étonnerait.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne la connais pas.

Manu ne répondit rien et laissa patiemment Rodrick parler de tout son amour pour Shirley. Il savait que Rodrick était nul pour juger les gens, surtout les filles, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas si mal. Après tout, elle lui avait parlé, l'avait laissé s'asseoir à côté d'elle, et ne s'était pas mal comporté avec lui. Mais même si elle l'avait fait, Manu n'était pas sûr que Rodrick s'en serait rendu compte.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ? Que j'étais plutôt mignon. Sérieux. Woh. Je sais pas si c'est un compliment ou un insulte, mais je suis hyper content de ça.

\- Je pense que c'était un compliment.

\- Je crois qu'on va sortir ensemble pour de vrai, elle doit me kiffer autant que moi. C'est clair.

\- Rodrick, tu fais des plans sur la commette là.

\- Mais non, je te dis que ça va marcher. Quand je serai en couple, je t'aiderai aussi à trouver. Faut pas rester tout seul, tu vas déprimer. Tu pourrais peut-être sortir avec Lola.

Manu éclata franchement de rire.

\- Moi avec Lola, ça serait trop drôle ça alors.

\- Pourquoi ?

Rodrick ne comprenait pas du tout où voulait en venir Manu, et celui-ci lui donna un gentil coup de coude, sans lui donner de réponse. Rodrick attendit, mais Manu changea de sujet :

\- Alors tu revois Shirley demain ?

\- Oui. C'est génial n'est ce pas ?

\- J'imagine.

\- Je devrais demander à Lola de m'aider à écrire une chanson d'amour pour elle.

\- Pas sûr que Lola accepte.

\- On verra. Sinon je l'écrirai avec toi.

\- Et ça parlera de perroquet ?

Rodrick rit et donna un coup d'épaule à Manu. Puis il se leva et alla s'installer à la batterie :

\- Ca te dit de jouer un peu ?

Manu attrapa sa basse :

\- Bien sûr mon pote, toujours.

Et ils jouèrent trop longtemps, et s'endormirent ensemble dans la salle. Ca commençait à devenir une habitude.

xxx

Le lendemain, Rodrick arriva en retard en cours, mais Shirley lui avait gardé la place et ça lui fit tout bizarre. Il lui sourit, elle lui rendit son sourire.

\- Pourquoi t'es en retard ?

\- On a joué toute la nuit avec mon groupe.

Elle parut étonnée.

\- Vous êtes sérieux, c'est bien.

\- Ouais, on est archi motivé.

Shirley acquiesça.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que vous allez y arriver.

\- Evidemment.

La jeune fille eut un petit rire, puis resta silencieuse pour écouter le cours. Rodrick s'endormait à moitié et n'écoutait pas grand-chose, d'habitude il y avait toujours un type sympa pour lui filer ses notes, cette fois-ci il pourrait demander à Shirley. Ca serait une autre occasion de lui parler, de resserrer les liens. Comme un futur couple qui avait des choses à se partager. Il commençait déjà à se faire des films, bien sûr. Pourtant à la fin du cours quand il demanda à Shirley de lui prêter ses notes, celle-ci parut gênée.

\- Je suis désolée, bien sûr que je voudrais bien te les prêter, mais je les prête déjà à ma colocataire tu comprends ? Elle a des problèmes d'attentions la pauvre, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Elle a besoin de mon aide.

Shirley était une âme charitable, une fille vraiment bien. Rodrick le voyait.

\- Pas de problème, ne t'inquiète pas. Si j'avais su ça je ne t'aurais pas demandé, je me débrouillerai.

Shirley hocha la tête, remballa ses cours.

\- Je savais que tu comprendrais.

xxx

\- Elle n'a pas voulu te donner ses cours ?

\- Non, elle a une colocataire qui en a besoin. Elle est tellement gentille.

Lola et Manu échangèrent un regard, et Lola marmonna quelque chose comme un _« pathétique »_ mais n'insista pas. Elle sortit sa guitare et commença à jouer quelques accords. Peu de temps après, Manu et Rodrick l'accompagnèrent. Ils jouèrent une joyeuse cacophonie, avant de trouver un rythme tous les trois. Ils décidèrent de reprendre quelques musiques qu'ils connaissaient, avant d'essayer de jouer un truc qui conviendrait à leurs propres chansons. Rodrick et Lola avaient tendances à s'emporter et à se lancer dans des solos, puis ils se calmaient, se regardaient, et éclataient de rire. Manu était plus calme, ils suivaient les deux autres, que ce soit au chant ou à la basse. Il avait une bonne oreille et arrivait à rendre un son qui allait bien avec les délires de Rodrick et Lola. Franchement la plupart du temps ils faisaient n'importe quoi, mais de ce n'importe quoi, ils arrivaient à sortir quelques accords qui leur plaisaient bien. Manu et Lola s'occupaient de faire les partitions, ce qu'ils voulaient garder. Pendant ce temps Rodrick s'amusait à faire tourner ses baguettes entre ses doigts, ou allait taper le rythme qu'ils avaient décidés à la batterie, parce qu'il était du genre à s'en souvenir assez bien, même après l'avoir joué seulement une fois.

\- J'avais joué quel accord déjà après ça ? Demanda Lola.

Rodrick forma les sons avec sa bouche :

\- Tzouuiinng tzzouuiiing.

Lola rit :

\- C'est ça « Tzouing tzouing », et plus précisément ?

\- Ré mineur, précisa Manu.

\- Merci Manu. Heureusement que tu es là.

\- Eh ! C'est bien ce que j'ai dis, insista Rodrick. Tzouuiinng tzzouuiiing.

Sa voix était terrible, il faisait le son de façon hyper fausse.

\- C'est pour ça que t'es pas le chanteur Rodrick. Reste à la batterie avec tes boum bim bam !

\- Je ne te permets pas Lola, je suis un très bon chanteur. Au lycée, j'avais même chanté une chanson pour Heather. Ecoute !

Rodrick commença à vouloir chanter le début de « Baby » de Justin Bieber et en dix secondes Lola et Manu se retrouvèrent éclaté de rire. Lola cria :

\- Stop stop, mes pauvres oreilles !

Rodrick s'arrêta et Lola vint le décoiffer :

\- Rodrick, pitié, ne chante plus jamais.

Il haussa les épaules :

\- Je ne chante pas si mal, marmonna-t-il un peu vexé.

\- C'est carrément atroce tu veux dire, rit Lola.

Rodrick regarda vers Manu comme pour obtenir son aide et Manu acquiesça :

\- C'était atroce.

\- Traître !

\- Je n'y peux rien, Lola a raison.

\- Et puis Justin Bieber c'est horrible, comment tu as pu chanté ça ? Demanda Lola.

\- C'était sa chanson préférée, répondit Rodrick.

\- Suis mon conseil Rodrick, tombe amoureux de quelqu'un qui aime un minimum la même chose que toi, sinon vous allez vite vous ennuyer ensemble.

\- J'aime Shirley.

\- Pitié, elle est fan de One Direction ! Comment tu peux l'aimer ?

\- Elle est cool, drôle, sympa, jolie.

\- Dans ta tête.

\- Tu la connais pas.

\- Je la connais suffisamment, répondit Lola.

Puis elle regarda la feuille de partition et demanda :

\- Et ensuite c'était quoi l'accord ?

Rodrick ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Manu fut plus rapide et donna le nom de l'accord. Puis il tourna les yeux vers Rodrick et lui fit un sourire d'excuse devant son air un peu boudeur. Rodrick retrouva vite son sourire, et recommença à jouer avec ses baguettes. Au bout d'un moment Lola se leva :

\- Bon c'est pas tout, mais moi j'ai quelqu'un qui m'attends. Salut les mecs. Ne faites pas trop de bêtises.

Elle leur fit la bise, puis s'en alla. Rodrick dit :

\- Elle sort avec quelqu'un ? C'est pour ça que ça te faisait rire quand je vous imaginais ensemble.

Manu acquiesça.

\- Il y a de ça. Tu veux rentrer ?

\- Non c'est bon. Et toi ?

\- Non. Répondit Manu.

\- Eh ! Dis voir, tu ne me montrerais pas comment on joue de la basse un peu ? Demanda Rodrick.

\- D'accord, si tu me montres comment on joue de la batterie.

\- Pas de problème.

Et cette nuit là ils s'échangèrent leurs instruments de musique.

xxx

Rodrick avait téléchargé des musiques des One Direction, mais ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. Il avait fait écouté à son coloc, celui-ci avait levé les pouces en l'air _« c'est sympa ça mec »_. Ca n'avait pas vraiment convaincu Rodrick, et il s'était passé en boucle des musiques d'Aerosmith pour se nettoyer les oreilles. Il devrait faire écouter ça à Shirley, elle pourrait peut-être agrandir son répertoire musical. C'est comme ça qu'il en vint à lui prêter des cds de ses groupes préférés.

\- Merci. Dit-elle.

\- Tu vas voir c'est hyper bien, après tu vas devenir accro.

\- Si tu le dis.

Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue, mais Rodrick était sûr que quand elle aurait essayé, elle ne pourrait plus s'en passer.

\- Ca te dirait de venir voir une de nos répétitions ?

\- Je pourrais ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Je veux bien alors.

\- On pourra même reprendre une chanson de One Direction, si tu veux.

\- Si vous en êtes capable, pourquoi pas ?

Carrément qu'ils en étaient capable.

Lola piqua une crise quand Rodrick lui demanda de s'entraîner à jouer un truc des One Direction.

\- T'as carrément pris de la drogue si tu penses que je vais faire ça !

\- Allez s'il te plait Lola, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait ! Au nom de l'amour.

\- Au nom de rien du tout.

Rodrick se tourna vers Manu :

\- Tu veux bien toi n'est ce pas ?

\- C'est pas trop mon truc, mais oui, si ça peut te faire plaisir.

\- Tu vois Lola, Manu veut bien lui, pour me faire plaisir.

Lola poussa un soupir :

\- T'es chiant Rodrick.

\- S'il te plait, lui demanda-t-il en essayant d'être vraiment mignon.

Lola leva deux doigts qu'elle lui montra :

\- Je veux deux choses en échange.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras.

\- La première : tu me payes le coiffeur.

\- D'accord, et la deuxième ?

\- Tu ne me redemandes plus jamais de jouer un truc aussi pourri ensuite.

\- Juré.

\- Bon. Alors je vais faire un effort.

\- Merci merci merci Lola ! T'es la fille la plus cool du monde. Je te revaudrai ça !

\- T'as plutôt intérêt oui.

C'est ainsi que le groupe de Rodrick (Les nouveaux Löded Diper) s'entraîna pour jouer une chanson des One Direction. Ils en firent un tube un peu plus rock-métal, quelque chose de plus écoutable, selon Lola. Si ça ne plaisait pas à Shirley, tant pis pour elle.

xxx

\- Alors tu as écouté les cds que je t'ai prêté ? Demanda Rodrick à Shirley quand il la vit le lendemain.

\- Désolé, pas eu le temps.

\- D'accord je vois. Au fait on s'est entraîné pour jouer une musique des One Direction, tu auras un moment pour venir nous voir ?

Shirley acquiesça avec un petit sourire.

\- Vous avez fait ça, c'est trop gentil ! Je pourrai venir ce samedi ?

\- Oui.

\- A 14 heures ?

\- On sera là.

\- Super, donne moi l'adresse alors.

Rodrick le nota sur l'agenda de Shirley. Elle le remercia.

\- J'ai hâte, lui dit-elle tout sourire.

\- Moi aussi, répondit-il avec tout pleins de picotements dans le cœur.

Plus tard avant de se séparer, elle embrassa sa joue. Rodrick eut un sourire béat toute la journée.

xxx

Samedi à 13h30, Rodrick, Lola et Manu étaient à la salle, et s'entraînaient une dernière fois.

\- Elle m'a embrassé sur la joue, cria Rodrick au milieu de la chanson.

\- Oui on sait ! Soupira Lola en changeant les accords pour jouer tout à fait autre chose.

Un truc qui ressemblait étrangement à un requiem.

Manu sourit, amusé, et l'accompagna. Rodrick fit tourner ses baguettes dans sa main et tapa n'importe quoi sur sa batterie, brisant le rythme. Cela déchaîna Manu et Lola qui commencèrent à jouer n'importe quoi, eux aussi. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'à 13h58.

\- Elle ne devrait pas tarder. Fit remarquer Rodrick en regardant sa montre.

Ils attendirent assis tous les trois contre le mur. Manu et Rodrick commencèrent à jouer à pierre-papier-ciseau, et Manu gagnait à chaque fois.

\- Mais comment tu fais ?

\- Je lis dans tes pensés.

Rodrick fronça les sourcils :

\- Et je pense à quoi là ?

\- Vivement que Shirley arrive ! Répondit Manu.

\- Trop facile, sourit Lola.

Rodrick regarda sa montre, 14h05.

\- Vivement que Shirley arrive, dit-il.

Lola et Manu rirent.

A 14h10, Lola mettait du eyeliner à Rodrick. Il avait complètement oublié. Heureusement que Shirley avait du retard.

A 14h30, Rodrick regrettait de ne pas avoir le numéro de portable de Shirley pour lui demander si elle arrivait bientôt.

A 15h, Lola détestait cordialement Shirley, tandis que Rodrick avait tout un tas d'excuses à lui servir :

\- J'ai peut-être mal compris l'heure, ou le jour, elle pensait peut-être à samedi prochain et moi j'ai compris celui-ci.

Lola s'énerva, se leva et sortit en claquant la porte, disant qu'elle reviendrait dans cinq minutes quand elle serait calmée. Rodrick resta avec Manu :

\- C'est possible que je me sois trompé non ? Ou alors elle a eut un empêchement et n'a pas pu me le dire.

\- Si tu le dis Rodrick.

\- J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave.

\- Je pense que tu ne devrais pas trop t'inquiéter. Elle t'expliquera sûrement ses raisons. Quand elle arrivera.

\- Oui j'en suis sûr.

Manu n'ajouta rien, il garda ce qu'il pensait pour lui, Rodrick ne l'aurait pas écouté.

A 17h, ils arrêtèrent d'attendre, et jouèrent n'importe quoi. Lola se lâcha avec sa guitare.

A 18h ils sortirent pour aller manger quelque chose, s'arrêtèrent dans un fast food, et Lola eut une crise de fou rire à cause de Rodrick, qui, pour se faire pardonner d'avoir gâcher leur journée à les faire attendre Shirley, se mettait des frites sur la tête comme s'il avait des antennes et jouaient à faire le martien. Manu fut amusé lui aussi, et commença à imiter son ami. Lola cru qu'elle allait mourir de rire à regarder les deux idiots faire une bataille de frites.

A 20h ils se séparèrent. Lola partit de son côté, mais Rodrick et Manu restèrent ensemble.

\- J'ai une super bonne idée ! Dit Rodrick.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda Manu.

\- Tu vas m'inviter chez toi et on va se mater des films d'horreur en mangeant des bonbons.

\- Vendu ! Accepta Manu enthousiaste.

Ils allèrent louer des films et acheter des cochonneries à grignoter. Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement à 20h45 et des poussières. Rodrick retira ses chaussures et s'installa sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse. Manu mit un dvd au hasard et s'assit à côté de Rodrick, le sac de bouffes à côté d'eux. Ils mangèrent en regardant le film, se battirent pour le dernier réglisse (Manu essayer de marchander _« tu veux du chocolat en échange ? »_ mais ça ne fonctionna pas car Rodrick soutenait qu'il avait touché le réglisse en premier et que donc il lui revenait de droit), ils finirent par le partager en deux.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux en même temps durant un moment flippant du film, se retrouvèrent collés l'un contre l'autre quand le sac fut vide, pour se rassurer.

A 2h du matin Rodrick s'endormit comme une brique.

Sa tête tomba sur l'épaule de Manu.

Manu ne le repoussa pas. Compta jusqu'à cent dans sa tête, puis il posa sa joue contre le crâne de Rodrick, et s'endormit à son tour au bout de quelques minutes. C'était pas si mal que Shirley soit pas venue, finalement.

A suivre.


	3. L'épreuve de courage où Rodrick

**Titre :** Les tribulations de Rodrick

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Pas à moi.

 **Prompt :** C'est mignon, je crois.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : L'épreuve de courage où Rodrick n'aura pas peur du tout.**

Shirley s'excusait pour la dix millième fois au moins.

\- Vraiment Rodrick je suis désolée, désolée, complètement désolée. Si j'avais eu ton numéro j'aurais pu te prévenir que j'avais un empêchement. Je suis désolée. Je voulais vraiment venir, mais c'était impossible. Ma cousine avait eu un accident. Impossible de venir. Je suis désolée !

Rodrick lui avait sourit avec indulgence, sans lui en vouloir le moins du monde. Même si elle n'avait pas eu d'excuse il ne lui en aurait pas voulu de toute façon, elle était trop mignonne.

\- C'est pas grave, tu viendras une autre fois et puis…

Rodrick prit la main de Shirley et écrivit son numéro dessus :

\- Comme ça tu pourras m'appeler la prochaine fois.

Elle eut un petit rire :

\- Je vais le noter ailleurs parce que je risque de me laver les mains.

\- Evidemment. Sourit Rodrick.

Même si lui, il ne se serait peut-être pas lavé les mains si Shirley avait écrit son numéro de téléphone dessus. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas.

\- Je viendrai une prochaine fois. Assura-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr. Au fait, tu as écouté mes cds ?

\- Pas encore, je peux les garder ?

\- Oui, tu me les rendras quand tu pourras…

xxx

Le mois qui suivit, Shirley ne proposa jamais de revenir. Rodrick n'était pas le genre de garçon patient, et essaya de la relancer plusieurs fois, mais elle avait toujours quelque chose à faire.

\- Elle se fout de ta gueule !

Affirma Lola en essayant d'attraper une cacahouète avec sa bouche après l'avoir lancé en l'air. Ce qu'elle arrivait très bien à faire, contrairement à Rodrick qui avait déjà laissé tomber douze cacahouètes par terre.

\- Mais non, elle n'a simplement pas le temps.

Manu mâchait du chewing gum en faisant ses devoirs. Ils étaient tous les trois dans leur local, mais faisait une pause pour le moment.

\- Dis lui Manu, qu'elle se fout de sa gueule, il t'écoutera peut-être toi.

\- Quand il s'agit d'une fille, Rodrick n'écoute personne, marmonna Manu concentré.

\- Parce que tu penses toi aussi qu'elle se fout de ma gueule ? Râla Rodrick.

Manu releva les yeux, regarda Rodrick, puis soupira :

\- Je pense juste que tu n'es pas doué pour juger les filles, c'est tout.

\- Elle est aussi cool qu'un tube d'ACDC ! Tu peux pas en dire du mal comme ça.

Lola étendit ses jambes, attrapa une nouvelle cacahouète et dit :

\- Elle ne sait même pas qui est ACDC !

Manu acquiesça à ses propos, mais Rodrick commençait déjà à faire la longue liste de toutes les qualités de Shirley, alors Manu retourna dans ses cours et Lola roula des yeux. Rodrick fut coupé dans son élan par son téléphone qui sonnait. Il eut un sourire bête en le sortant, peut-être était-ce Shirley ? Elle ne l'avait jamais appelé, mais sait-on jamais.

Ce n'était pas Shirley. C'était sa mère.

Elle voulait savoir quand il rentrait, ça faisait quelques week-end qu'il n'était pas venu, elle s'inquiétait, est-ce qu'il allait bien, est-ce qu'il mangeait, est-ce qu'il avait prit sa douche dernièrement ?

\- Rentre ce week-end, tu manques à Greg et à Manny. Tu peux emmener ton ami Manu si tu veux.

\- Je peux emmener Lola aussi ?

\- Qui est Lola ? Ta petite amie ?

Rodrick grimaça :

\- Mais non, pas du tout, c'est la guitariste du groupe !

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre Rodrick, insista sa mère.

Rodrick jeta un coup d'œil vers Lola et posant sa main sur son portable il lui dit :

\- Ma mère croit qu'on sort ensemble

\- Quelle horreur ! Rit Lola.

\- Ouais je sais.

Rodrick répondit à sa mère :

\- Elle est juste la guitariste, insista-t-il. Bon elle peut venir aussi alors ?

\- Oui.

\- Super.

Rodrick raccrocha finalement et dit à Manu et Lola qu'ils étaient invités chez lui le week-end et qu'il serait content s'ils pouvaient venir. Lola répondit :

\- Faut que je vois.

\- Voir quoi ?

\- Je ne vis pas seule mon chou.

\- Ah oui ! J'avais oublié que t'étais pas célibataire.

\- Exactement, mais ça devrait aller, on peut se séparer un week-end.

Rodrick se tourna vers Manu :

\- Et pour toi c'est bon ?

\- Oui, répondit Manu, pas de problème.

Rodrick sourit de toutes ses dents :

\- Génial !

xxx

Malheureusement pour Rodrick, Shirley était libre ce week-end là, et aurait été ravie de l'entendre jouer dans son groupe.

\- Je rentre ce week-end, marmonna Rodrick super déçu qu'il rentre justement ce week-end là et pas un autre.

\- Ah bon ? Tant pis alors. Une prochaine fois peut-être.

\- Oui.

\- C'est dommage quand même je trouve, tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas faire un effort et être là ? Je m'étais libérée exprès pour toi.

\- Non je ne peux pas, tout est arrangé, désolé.

Shirley haussa les épaules, ouvrit son agenda et barra la date qu'elle avait prévu.

\- Tu ne seras donc pas là ?

\- Non.

\- Et ton groupe ?

\- Non plus, Lola et Manu viennent avec moi.

\- Je vois. Donc aucune chance de vous entendre ce week-end.

\- Aucune.

\- Dommage. Répéta-t-elle.

Rodrick soupira et hocha la tête. Terriblement dommage. Il avait beaucoup de regrets mais Shirley le prenait de court. Si elle lui en avait parlé plus tôt, il aurait pu modifier les dates, mais c'était trop tard. C'était vendredi, et ils partaient après le repas du midi avec Manu et Lola. Pourtant il avait semblé à Rodrick qu'il en avait parlé à Shirley, mais elle avait dû oublier. Tant pis.

xxx

\- Elle se fout de ta gueule, répéta Lola quand Rodrick leur raconta à elle et à Manu ce qu'il s'était passé avec Shirley. Mais maintenant tu la boucles et tu ne parles plus de Shirley de tout le week-end ou je fais demi-tour.

\- Mais… Commença Rodrick

\- Chut !

Rodrick soupira et obtempéra, puis il se tourna vers Manu qui avait prit le volant :

\- Tu en penses quoi toi ?

Manu haussa les épaules :

\- C'est dommage. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Profitons de ce week-end pour nous amuser.

Rodrick retrouva le sourire :

\- Ouais mon pote, bonne idée ! Je sais ce qu'on peut faire ! Chanter une chanson pendant le trajet.

\- Pas question ! Tu chantes trop mal Rodrick ! Se plaignit Lola.

\- Même pas vrai.

\- Si !

\- Non !

\- Si !

\- Non écoute ça Lola !

Il se mit à chanter et Lola se boucha les oreilles.

\- C'est atroce, même mon chien chante mieux que ça.

Rodrick insista un peu, puis il se tut et lui tira la langue et sortit un paquet de bonbons de son sac :

\- Vous en voulez ?

\- Ouais ! Accepta Lola.

Manu hocha la tête. Et Rodrick partagea les bonbons.

\- Je savais pas que t'avais un chien Lola.

\- Façon de parler. Mais si j'en avais un, il chanterait mieux que toi.

\- Merci.

\- Mais tu joues très bien de la batterie, on ne te demande pas de devenir chanteur.

\- Encore heureux, sourit Manu.

\- Eh ! Vous êtes ligués contre moi. Se plaignit Rodrick.

\- Pas du tout, répondit Lola. Manu est toujours de ton côté.

\- Ah bon ? Moi je crois qu'il est toujours de ton côté. N'est ce pas Manu ?

\- Non Lola a raison, je suis de ton côté Rodrick.

Rodrick leva un sourcil et finit par sourire en coin :

\- Ah ouais ? Alors tu devrais me défendre.

\- Même moi je ne peux pas dire que tu chantes bien Rodrick.

\- Pff, même pas juste !

Manu tourna quelques secondes les yeux vers Rodrick qui était assis sur le siège à côté de lui, et sourit, puis il regarda de nouveau la route :

\- Mais tu joues très bien de la batterie.

\- Merci. Toi tu chantes très bien et tu joues très bien de la basse.

\- Merci.

Lola roula des yeux et tendit la main vers Rodrick :

\- File moi des bonbons au lieu de roucouler.

Rodrick obéit, sans remarquer que Manu avait rougit.

\- Et toi Lola tu es une très bonne guitariste, continua Rodrick.

\- C'est bon, je le sais, continuez à vous complimenter entre vous, c'est un peu écoeurant, mais je ferai avec. Toujours mieux que d'entendre parler de Shirley.

\- T'aimes pas les compliments ? Demanda Rodrick.

\- Oh si si, mais c'est voir l'amour éclore entre deux personnes qui me rend malade, c'est pas mon truc tous ces machins fleurs bleus.

Rodrick fronça les sourcils :

\- Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, tu piges quelque chose Manu ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le conducteur.

Celui-ci toussa :

\- Non rien du tout, marmonna-t-il.

Lola ricana, et préféra se taire, mangeant les bonbons que Rodrick lui avait donnés. Rodrick resta perplexe, puis finit par hausser les épaules, donna des bonbons à Manu et discuta avec lui pendant que Lola piquait un roupillon à l'arrière.

xxx

Rodrick présenta donc Lola à sa famille.

\- C'est Rodrick en fille, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Greg en la voyant.

Lola lui sourit et pinça sa joue :

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment gamin !

Rodrick avait soulevé Manny du sol et le faisait tourner, puis son deuxième petit frère fit un bisou à Lola et à Manu. Frank et Susan, les parents des trois garçons, accueillirent Lola et Manu, et posèrent pleins de questions indiscrètes à Lola en particulier. Ils voulaient surtout savoir s'il y avait quoi que ce soit entre leur aîné et cette jeune fille.

\- Elle n'est pas célibataire, et même, elle ne m'intéresse pas de cette façon. C'est une amie. Râla Rodrick devant l'indiscrétion de ses parents.

\- Rodrick est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, répondit Lola.

Rodrick donna un coup de coude à Lola, maintenant ses parents ne le lâcheraient plus jamais, et ça allait être vraiment ennuyant, les parents ne comprenaient rien. Ils pensaient que leurs enfants avaient envie de parler d'amour avec eux, mais c'était tout le contraire. Rodrick n'avait pas du tout envie de leur parler de Shirley. Trop tard.

\- Ooooh alors tu as une amoureuse ? Elle s'appelle comment ? Demanda Susan.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu ne l'invites pas ici, interrogea Frank qui d'habitude ne se mêlait pas de ce genre de choses.

Rodrick leva les yeux au ciel :

\- J'ai dix-neuf ans, on peut plus parler « d'amoureuse » à cette âge là, bon sang ! Vous me foutez la honte devant mes amis.

\- Oh pardon fiston, je ne te pensais pas si timide, se moqua Susan.

Elle semblait bien s'amuser et Rodrick soupira et finit par dire la vérité :

\- Elle s'appelle Shirley, elle est magnifique, mais elle n'a pas le temps pour venir. Nous ne sortons pas ensemble, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Je pense. Voilà satisfaite ?

\- Très bien. Sourit sa mère.

Elle lui fit un câlin, parce qu'elle ne lui en avait pas encore fait, et Rodrick se laissa faire. Frank lui-même eut le droit à son câlin. Puis Rodrick emmena Lola et Manu dans sa chambre.

xxx

\- Un peu vieux jeu tes parents, mais cool. Fit Lola en squattant un des sièges.

Rodrick s'allongea sur son lit, sans enlever ses chaussures et Manu se posa le cul par terre, le dos appuyé contre le lit.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas te taire, ma mère va plus me lâcher maintenant.

\- Baaaah… Sourit Lola en levant les mains au ciel, c'est étonnant que tu ne leur ais pas parlé de la merveilleuse Shirley par toi-même.

\- T'es folle, je parle pas de ce genre de trucs à mes parents.

Manu posa son menton sur ses genoux repliés. Ecoutant Lola et Rodrick discuter. Puis il sentit soudain quelque chose dans ses cheveux. C'était Rodrick qui s'amusait à le décoiffer :

\- Tu es bien pensif, ce ne serait pas que tu serais amoureux toi aussi ?

Manu pencha la tête en arrière, et lui sourit. Sans répondre à la question.

\- Je vous écoutais parler. Vous êtes marrants tous les deux.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda Rodrick.

\- Oui.

Ils restèrent silencieux tous les deux, se regardant dans les yeux, quand Lola bailla très fort.

\- Je vais aller chercher ma guitare, ça fera office de violon.

\- Pardon ? Demanda Rodrick.

\- Rien. Je reviens. Restez sage.

Et elle disparut dans l'escalier. Rodrick roula sur son lit, pour se mettre sur le ventre, se penchant vers Manu et s'amusant à poser son menton sur son épaule :

\- Tu ne la trouves pas bizarre en ce moment toi ?

\- Pas plus que d'habitude, répondit Manu.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'elle dit des trucs comme si elle savait quelque chose que j'ignorais et que ça l'amusait beaucoup.

Manu soupira, il n'osait pas bouger d'un millimètre :

\- Tu dois te faire des idées.

\- Sans doute.

Lola revint dans la chambre, sa guitare folk à la main. Elle se rassit sur le canapé tandis que Rodrick se redressait sur son lit, s'asseyant en tailleur. Lola gratta quelques accords, Manu finit par se mettre à chanter, tandis que Rodrick, qui avait attrapé des baguettes, tapait un rythme sur le bois de lit. Ils s'amusèrent ainsi un temps. Puis Rodrick sans savoir pourquoi commença à raconter des trucs sur ses frangins, surtout sur Greg, et en vint à parler de l'histoire des bois sataniques avec laquelle il avait fait flipper Greg une soirée d'halloween. C'était l'histoire d'une cabane remplie de sataniques dans les bois qui mettaient les enfants dans des fours à pizza géants, pour les manger. Comme ils avaient laissé les fours allumés une fois, la maison avait brûlé et le soir d'Halloween on entendait encore le bruit des fantômes des satanistes qui cherchaient des enfants à sacrifier. Lola se marra à la fin de l'histoire. Manu pas vraiment, mais ça ne lui faisait pas peur pour autant.

\- Génial ça me donne une idée ! Lâcha Lola enthousiasme.

\- Quelle idée ? Interrogea Rodrick.

\- On va faire une épreuve de courage !

\- Une quoi ? Demanda Manu.

\- Une épreuve de courage ça va être marrant. Genre on se déguise, on va dans les bois voir si on entend les fantômes sataniques et le premier qui flippe doit payer le restau aux autres.

Rodrick, évidemment, trouva l'idée géniale, même s'il insistait sur le fait que jamais il n'aurait peur.

\- Il faut emmener Greg, il va se pisser dessus !

Et à peine avait-il dit ça qu'il allait prévenir Greg, et ses parents.

\- On sort ce soir !

\- Où ? Interrogea Frank.

\- Oh, faire une balade c'est tout, on sera pas long.

Frank et Susan acceptèrent.

\- Vous pourriez emmener Manny, ça serait drôle.

\- Il a que cinq ans … Fit Rodrick.

\- Mais l'autre fois il est allé au cinéma avec vous, je sais que vous le surveillerez et que vous ne rentrerez pas trop tard.

Rodrick hésita, mais Manny vint s'accrocher à son pantalon :

\- Je peux viendre Rodrick ?

Et il se laissa berner par la bouille du petit dernier :

\- D'acc Manny, tu peux viendres si tu veux.

\- Venir, corrigea Susan. Tu peux venir.

\- C'est bien ce que j'ai dis. Bon viens Manny, on va te trouver un déguisement.

\- Vous vous déguisez pour faire une promenade ?

\- Oui c'est marrant, répondit Rodrick.

Puis il conduisit Manny dans sa chambre pour échapper aux questions gênantes des parents.

xxx

Greg avait trouvé très drôle de se déguiser « en Rodrick », en même temps c'était facile, il avait emprunté des vêtement à son frère, avait failli s'éborgner en essayant de se mettre de l'eye-liner (finalement Lola l'avait aidé), et avait mis ses cheveux dans tous les sens. Voilà, transformation opérée. Pour la première fois, on voyait que Greg et Rodrick étaient vraiment frères et se ressemblaient. Les autres étaient allés dans une friperie. Lola avait choisi une robe longue, qui faisait très moyen âge et qui jurait avec ses mèches roses. Manu avait trouvé un costume de chevalier. Manny avait insisté pour porter une robe aussi belle que celle de Lola – selon lui – alors ils lui avaient dégoté une robe qui avait sûrement été utilisé à un mariage par une petite fille. C'était amusant de le voir ainsi accoutré. Du coup ça inspira Rodrick qui décida de faire pareil que son petit frère, et trouva une robe ressemblant à celle de Lola. Après le repas, ils enfilèrent tous leur costume, et Lola s'éclata à maquiller à fond Rodrick, elle en mit des tas. Elle réussit même à lui faire des couettes en tirant ses cheveux. Ce qui fit bien marrer le garçon au passage. Pour Manny, ils se contentèrent de lui mettre un petit serre-tête et quelques paillettes.

Rodrick souleva Manny dans ses bras :

\- Tu es trop mignon !

\- Et toi t'es trop beau Rodrick !

\- Merci ! Mais le meilleur costume revient à Greg, normal c'est moi.

Greg essaya d'imiter son frère, en attrapant des baguettes, il ne réussit pas du tout à les tourner entre ses doigts, les faisant tomber :

\- Règle numéro un : ne jamais bien faire ce qu'on n'a pas envie de faire. Règle numéro deux : toujours niveler par le bas les attentes de papa et maman. Règle numéro trois : ne jamais faire quelque chose qu'un autre peut faire pour toi ! Alors je suis comment ?

\- Faut revoir ton jeu de baguette, Greg, mais sinon tu es parfait.

\- C'est quoi ces règles, demanda Lola ?

\- Les règles de Rodrick pour avoir une vie facile, répondit Greg.

\- Pas mal. A retenir. Je ne te savais pas aussi intelligent Rodrick.

\- Eh ! Se vexa Rodrick en lançant un coussin sur Lola.

Greg pouffa. Manu eut un petit sourire.

\- Non Rodrick est très intelligent, dit-il, c'est simplement qu'il le cache bien.

\- Voilà exactement, Manu a raison.

\- C'était pas un compliment Rodrick, se marra Lola.

\- Si c'était un compliment, n'est ce pas Manu ?

\- Je crois que oui, répondit le concerné.

\- Aha ! Tu vois.

\- On y va ? Demanda Manny qui commençait à s'impatienter.

\- On y va ! Répondit Rodrick.

xxx

La forêt était petite, mais sombre. Rodrick tenait la main de son petit frère, qui finit par le lâcher pour aller prendre la main de Lola.

\- Il t'aime bien, dit Rodrick.

Elle lui sourit. D'habitude elle aimait pas trop les gosses, mais Manny ça allait. Greg demanda :

\- Au fait, pourquoi on vient là ? Je pensais qu'on allait juste se balader.

\- Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te dire, que c'est une épreuve de courage, se moqua Rodrick.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu te souviens des sataniques ?

Greg réfléchit, il s'en souvenait un peu.

\- Et alors ?

\- On va voir s'ils sont dans cette forêt pour de vrai. Répondit son frère.

\- Très drôle, ce ne sont que des histoires ça n'existe pas !

\- On verra, sourit Rodrick.

Ils tournèrent un peu dans la forêt, il faisait sombre, mais il ne se passait rien. Lola lâcha :

\- Je suis déçue, moi qui pensais qu'on allait se battre contre…

Elle se tut. Avant de reprendre :

\- Vous avez entendu ce bruit ?

Greg et Rodrick se regardèrent :

\- Quel bruit ?

\- Mais là le bruit, on aurait dit un cri ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Très drôle Lola, on a rien entendu du tout, fit Rodrick. T'as entendu quelque chose Manu ?

Manu tendit l'oreille, et haussa les épaules :

\- Peut-être bien.

Manny qui tenait la main de Lola dit :

\- Moi aussi j'ai entendu en plus !

Seulement il n'avait pas l'air du tout effrayé. Lola en revanche se rapprocha de Rodrick :

\- Je t'assure Rodrick, je ne mens pas, je….

Elle fit une nouvelle pause :

\- Et là ? Là vous avez entendu ?

Peut-être bien que Rodrick et Greg avaient entendu quelque chose. Rodrick se tenait très proche de son frère.

\- Rien du tout, insista-t-il. Ca ne doit pas être grand-chose. Comme si j'allais avoir peur franchement.

Mais à ce moment là, quelque chose craqua dans la forêt, le faisant sursauter. Lola tenait toujours la main de Manny qui rigolait :

\- Rodrick et Greg ont peuuuuur, se moquait-il.

\- Pas du tout, firent les deux garçons.

Manu regardait Lola qui insistait et disait encore qu'il y avait quelque chose. Soudain elle cria et les deux frères faillirent se prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Là ! J'ai vu quelque chose !

\- Il n'y a rien du tout, cria Rodrick en s'éloignant de son frère.

\- Oui rien du tout, répéta Greg qui avait très envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

\- Alors va voir Rodrick, s'il te plait. Tu es courageux non ? Et toi aussi Manu ? Si vous alliez voir ensemble hein ? Moi je reste avec Manny et Greg, s'il se passe un truc, Greg nous protégera.

Rodrick n'avait jamais pensé que Lola puisse être une trouillarde. Il n'avait pas très envie d'aller voir, mais Manu n'avait pas du tout l'air effrayé.

\- Je peux aller voir tout seul, dit-il.

\- Non c'est bon, je vais venir avec toi, c'est sûrement rien. Et j'ai pas peur ! Dit Rodrick d'une voix qui donnait quand même l'impression qu'il avait un peu peur malgré ses dix-neuf ans.

Rodrick suivit donc Manu, soulevant la robe qu'il portait et qui traînait un peu par terre. Ils s'éloignèrent pour aller voir là où Lola avait cru voir quelque chose. Il n'y avait rien.

\- Il n'y a rien, fit Manu.

\- Ouais.

Rodrick allait proposer de faire demi-tour, mais il entendit encore une branche qui craque et s'inquiéta.

\- Tu as entendu ?

\- C'est juste une branche qui craque Rodrick, on est dans une forêt il y a pleins de branches qui craquent, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas, répondit Rodrick.

Sauf qu'à ce moment là une voix cria derrière eux et Rodrick fit un tel bon qu'il s'accrocha à Manu en criant lui aussi.

Le cri qu'il avait entendu se changea en autre chose, un rire. Le rire de Lola. Rodrick se retourna, sans lâcher Manu, et regarda la jeune fille qui se bidonnait à fond :

\- Tu as eu tellement la trouille Rodrick, c'était trop drôle ! Toi et Greg vous êtes des trouillards ! Rodrick, tu nous dois un restau.

Rodrick relâcha finalement Manu :

\- Tu veux dire que t'as pas entendu de bruit bizarre ?

\- Nope.

\- Ni rien vu de bizarre.

\- Rien. Mais c'était trop drôle de vous manipuler, vous auriez vu votre tête.

Manny qu'elle tenait toujours par la main riait autant qu'elle. Greg, lui, se tenait tout droit comme un piquet, on sentait qu'il avait eu aussi peur que son frère. Manu lui n'était pas effrayé du tout, juste un peu rouge, il rit donc avec Lola.

\- Tu savais qu'elle mentait ? Demanda Rodrick.

\- Je me suis douté de quelque chose, connaissant Lola. Sourit-il.

Rodrick soupira, il s'était bien fait avoir.

\- D'accord, je vous paierai le restau.

\- Bien ! Fit Lola. Allez on rentre, Manny doit aller se coucher.

\- Mais je suis pas fatigué ! Dit l'enfant.

\- Non ? Et bien moi si, je suis très très très très fatiguée, et je vais m'endormir dans la forêt si on ne rentre pas.

Manny rit encore.

\- D'accord on rentre alors !

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Rodrick resta près de Manu, et Lola sourit :

\- Heureusement que Manu était là pour te protéger Rodrick.

\- Aha ! Très drôle ! Répondit Rodrick mais il rit. Okay tu m'as bien eu. Et Manu est un très bon protecteur.

Manu toussa, en avalant de travers sa salive.

\- Ca va ? Demanda Rodrick.

\- Nickel ! Répondit Manu entre deux quintes de toux.

Rodrick tapota son dos et ça passa.

xxx

Lola et Manu dormirent sur des matelas par terre dans la chambre de Rodrick, qui avait poussé des meubles pour faire un peu de place.

\- C'était marrant cette soirée, dit Lola. Rodrick mort de trouille, c'est mignon. Je crois.

\- Oui. Répondit Manu avant de se reprendre et d'ajouter, cette soirée était bien.

Rodrick regardait son plafond emballé dans sa couverture.

\- Rodrick ? Appela Manu.

\- Hmmm…

\- Tu penses à quelque chose ?

\- Non, je suis entrain de m'endormir, répondit Rodrick. Vous êtes bien installé ?

\- Oui ça va répondit Manu.

\- Ouais, fit Lola. Pourquoi ? Tu veux me filer ton lit ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux mon lit ?

\- On est toujours mieux sur un lit, et puis Manu est tellement collé à moi qu'il me souffle dans l'oreille.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, se défendit Manu.

\- Alors tu me donnes ton lit Rodrick ?

\- Si tu veux.

Il se fichait de dormir par terre, ils échangèrent avec Lola. Son matelas était effectivement collé à celui de Manu, mais il ne sentait pas du tout le souffle de Manu dans son oreille. Lola avait sans doute beaucoup exagéré.

\- Bonne nuit, dit-il.

Il entendit les autres lui répondre et s'endormit quinze secondes plus tard.

xxx

Le week-end fut génial, pas une seule fois Rodrick ne pensa à Shirley. Lui, Manu et Lola jouèrent une bonne partie du samedi (Rodrick ayant ramené sa batterie) et eurent comme spectateur Greg, Holly (sa petite amie), Rowley (son meilleur ami), Sweety (le chien de la famille Heffley) et Manny. Susan et Frank vinrent même écouter, et dire qu'il y avait eut une amélioration.

Ils repartirent le dimanche après-midi, Lola voulait kidnapper Manny _« parce que pour un môme il est vachement adorable »_ , et avait embêté Greg tout le week-end (même Rodrick ne l'avait pas embêté autant qu'elle).

\- Il était marrant Greg, tellement facile à embêter, avoua-t-elle dans la voiture sur le trajet du retour.

Rodrick ricana.

\- Je pense qu'il n'a pas hâte que tu reviennes et qu'il préfère Manu, dit-il.

\- Tout le monde préfère Manu, sourit-elle.

\- Evidemment ! répondit Rodrick en distribuant des bonbons qu'il avait ramené de chez lui. Sans voir que Manu rougissait et que Lola avait un sourire en coin.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : et voilà le chapitre trois. J'aime bien mettre les persos en robe, c'est une passion chez moi. En tout cas j'espère que si vous lisez, vous aimez, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.


	4. L'amour ça rend aveugle

**Titre :** Les tribulations de Rodrick

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Pas à moi.

 **Prompt :** Tu es jaloux?

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : L'amour ça rend aveugle.**

Rodrick avait finalement emmené Lola et Manu au restau. Lola s'était soudainement sentie mal, avant même de commander l'entrée, elle s'était levée, s'était excusée et était partie. Rodrick avait voulu la suivre, s'assurer que tout allait bien, mais elle avait insisté pour qu'ils restent ensemble tous les deux et profitent de ce bon repas au restaurant, en tête à tête.

\- Faites comme si j'étais là. Ou non mieux encore, faites comme si je n'étais pas là. Amusez-vous bien.

Et elle avait filé, paraissant pas si malade que ça.

\- Tu la comprends ? Demanda Rodrick à Manu.

Manu se passa une main dans les cheveux l'air exaspéré :

\- J'aimerais vraiment qu'elle arrête de faire ça.

\- Faire quoi ? Interrogea Rodrick en levant un sourcil.

\- Rien.

Rodrick n'insista pas.

\- Bon et bien puisqu'elle est partie, tant pis pour elle, je ne te paye le restau qu'à toi.

Manu lui sourit.

Pendant le repas ils racontèrent un peu leurs années lycée, ils avaient perdu contact et ils avaient toujours des trucs à se dire. Rodrick parla un peu de Heather, beaucoup des Löded Diper, de ses frères également. Manu parla de lui, des concerts qu'il était allé voir, des gens qu'il avait rencontrés.

\- Tu n'as pas formé de groupe ?

\- J'ai essayé, mais dans mon lycée ils n'étaient pas tellement intéressés.

\- Dommage. Et tu avais une petite amie ?

Manu eut un petit rire et secoua la tête.

\- Non.

\- Même pas une fille en vue ?

\- Non Rodrick.

\- Ah. Bon. Bien. Tu n'as juste pas encore trouvé.

Manu resta silencieux et sourit en coin. Il mangea ce qu'il avait dans son assiette et puis il finit par dire :

\- Peut-être bien que j'ai quelqu'un en vue en ce moment.

\- Ah oui ? Comment elle s'appelle ?

\- Comment _elle_ s'appelle hein… Répéta Manu.

\- Oui.

Manu joua avec sa fourchette un moment, sans répondre.

\- Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça, répondit Manu, simplement je réfléchis.

\- A quoi ?

\- Rodrick tu es tellement naïf tu sais ça ? Gentil, drôle, intelligent même, et je suis sûr que tu es super tolérant, mais vraiment vraiment naïf.

\- Je dois me vexer ? Se vexa Rodrick. Je ne me trouve pas naïf du tout, pas du tout !

\- Insouciant alors.

Rodrick grimaça et planta sa fourchette dans ses frites l'air quand même vachement vexé. Il en oublia de demander à Manu comment s'appelait _la fille_ sur qui il avait des vues, de toute façon si Manu voulait lui en parler il le ferait. Peut-être voulait-il simplement attendre d'être totalement sûr de lui. Rodrick n'était pas naïf (pas du tout), pour preuve, il avait bien vu que Manu était plus hésitant que lui quand il s'agissait d'amour. Rodrick fonçait tête baissée vers la première fille qui lui plaisait, alors que Manu semblait vouloir réfléchir pendant des plombes avant de se décider si oui ou non c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise idée de tomber amoureux.

Rodrick ne se vexait pas longtemps, très vite il parla d'autre chose avec Manu. Pour le dessert ils se firent goûter chacun ce qu'ils avaient pris, et finirent même par échanger leur plat, préférant celui de l'autre. A la fin Rodrick paya. Une fois dehors il s'étira :

\- Pas envie d'aller me coucher, et si on allait chez toi écouter de la musique jusqu'à se flinguer les oreilles ?

\- Bonne idée !

Ils allèrent donc dans l'appartement de Manu, ce dernier mit un de ses cds de musique préféré, puis ils mangèrent des bonbons en jouant aux cartes. Finalement ils essayèrent d'écrire une nouvelle chanson, ce qui était très risqué sans Lola.

\- Ne fais pas ton ornithorynque, et rends moi mon… Attends qu'est ce qui rime avec ornithorynque ?

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu veux parler d'ornithorynque dans cette chanson Rodrick ?

\- Parce que ce sont des animaux très bien et qu'on n'en parle jamais assez.

\- Je ne te savais pas passionné par les ornithorynques.

\- Bah pas tellement en fait, mais avoue que ce mot fait sacrément cool dans une chanson !

Manu sourit :

\- Ouais t'as raison, c'est plutôt cool.

\- Alors on le met ?

\- Oui.

Et ils écrivirent une chanson sans queue ni tête, mais avec le mot ornithorynque dedans. Ensuite ils s'allongèrent sur le lit deux places de Manu et discutèrent des trucs marrants qui leur étaient arrivés.

\- Je faisais semblant de me noyer pour qu'Heather vienne me sauver. Ca aurait été vachement romantique. Mais y a un vieux il a vraiment cru que je me noyais et il m'a fait du bouche à bouche, c'était horrible.

Manu eut une crise de fou rire en imaginant ça.

\- Ca te fait rire, mais sur le coup j'ai vraiment cru que ma vie était finie. Il m'a vraiment foutu les ch'tons.

\- Y a qu'à toi que ce genre de trucs peut arriver, Rodrick.

\- Peut-être bien.

\- Et alors ? Heather a fait quoi ?

\- Rien, elle n'a même pas remarqué que je me noyais.

\- Ouch ! Dur.

\- C'est du passé. Elle n'était sans doute pas faite pour moi. Maintenant j'ai rencontré Shirley.

\- Et tu es sûr de l'aimer ?

\- Bien sûr que je l'aime. Elle est parfaite mon vieux, qui ne l'aimerait pas ?

\- Dans ce cas j'espère pour toi que ça marchera avec elle, sourit Manu.

Rodrick lui donna un gentil coup de coude :

\- Merci, et moi j'espère que ça marchera pour toi aussi.

\- Merci.

\- Et maintenant…

\- Maintenant ?

\- Bataille d'oreiller !

Et Rodrick écrabouilla un oreiller sur le visage de Manu.

Ils s'endormirent épuisés, après la bataille, allongés n'importe comment sur le lit, les couvertures loin d'eux, puisqu'ils mourraient de chaud. La tête de Rodrick près du torse de Manu, le bras de Manu sur son épaule. Ils ne se réveillèrent pas assez tôt le lendemain matin et loupèrent le début de leurs cours.

xxx

Il fallu encore un bon mois avant que Shirley ne rende ses cds à Rodrick :

\- Tu les as écouté ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors tu as aimé ?

Shirley lui sourit et s'exclama :

\- Tu rigoles ? J'ai adoré !

Rodrick était ravi, il savait bien que Shirley était une fille géniale.

\- Et j'ai une bonne nouvelle.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je peux venir vous écouter ce week-end, toi et ton groupe.

\- Réellement ?

\- Oui. Tu es libre n'est ce pas ? C'est bon cette fois-ci ?

\- Très bon même.

\- Donc on se voit samedi à 14 heures alors ?

\- Parfait. Acquiesça Rodrick. Appelle moi si tu as un empêchement.

\- Oui. Bien sûr. Mais ça devrait aller.

Rodrik passa le reste de la journée à marcher sur un nuage.

xxx

Lola avait râlé. Elle s'était énervée toute seule contre cette Sidney qui leur imposait ses horaires à elle.

\- Elle s'appelle Shirley, précisa Rodrick

\- On joue souvent ensemble le samedi, tempéra Manu.

\- Et alors ? Ca m'énerve que cette garce nous donne des ordres.

\- Elle a juste proposé de venir à cette heure-ci, fit Rodrick. Et ce n'est pas une garce. Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça contre elle ? Tu ne serais pas jalouse par hasard ?

Lola grimaça, gratta un accord sur sa guitare électrique, puis se mit à chanter :

 _« J'aime pas cette Sidney_

 _Je lui fais pas confiance_

 _Elle a pas l'air franche_

 _Rodrick tu devrais te méfier_

 _Ouvrir les yeux et voir_

 _Qu'il y a mieux pas loin de toi_

 _Qu'il y a bien plus sympa_

 _Que cette nana sans espoir ! »_

Rodrick à la fin de la chanson demanda :

\- De qui tu parles ? De toi ?

\- Mais non crétin. Je parle de…

Elle s'arrêta, soupira, puis reprit :

\- De n'importe qui plutôt qu'elle

\- Mais moi c'est elle que j'aime.

Lola roula des yeux, Manu intervint :

\- Lola, Rodrick aime qui il veut, tu te trompes peut-être sur Shirley, laisse lui une chance.

Lola ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis sembla changer d'avis :

\- Okay. Mais si cette fois, si elle ne vient pas, je lui fais bouffer ma guitare.

Shirley vint. Bon. Avec une demi-heure de retard (Lola donna l'impression qu'elle allait lui sauter dessus et la mordre quand elle arriva) mais elle vint. Lola, Manu et Rodrick purent lui jouer la chanson des One direction version plutôt rock et elle les applaudit.

\- C'était super.

Rodrick sourit jusqu'au plafond. Ils jouèrent d'autres trucs, qui faisaient plutôt partie de leur répertoire commun, puis ils finirent par jouer une de leur chanson à eux. Shirley applaudit à chaque fois, les félicita. Lola se dérida un peu devant son enthousiasme. Ils arrêtèrent finalement de jouer et Shirley discuta.

\- Alors vous comptez jouer un concert un jour ?

\- Peut-être, répondit Lola avec méfiance.

\- Oh chouette ! Si vous jouez plus de One direction, ça pourrait marcher.

Lola grinça des dents, mais Manu parla pour l'empêcher de faire une remarque :

\- Cela dépend pour qui on joue, dit-il. Je suppose que les fans de rock et de métal aimeront ce qu'on joue.

\- Oh. Si tu le dis. Fit Shirley en se tournant vers Rodrick. Tu en penses quoi toi ?

Rodrick la bouffait des yeux et dit :

\- Tu as raison Shirley.

Il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi ils parlaient. Lola se leva d'un bond :

\- Je sors fumer une clope.

Marmonna-t-elle sachant très bien qu'elle n'avait pas de cigarettes sur elle puisqu'elle avait arrêté. Sauf que Rodrick et Shirley la crispaient et lui donnait vraiment envie de s'y remettre. Manu lui lança un chewing-gum avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce et elle le remercia d'un signe de tête.

\- Et bien, elle a pas l'air commode votre guitariste. Vous devriez peut-être trouver quelqu'un de plus sympa non ? Elle pourrait couler votre groupe.

Rodrick prit un ton rassurant :

\- Naaaan Lola est cool, t'inquiète, elle est juste jalouse parce que tu es plus jolie qu'elle.

Manu leva les yeux au ciel, il avait soudain très envie de sortir d'ici lui aussi. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il fit :

\- Je vais voir comment va Lola.

Rodrick se retrouva seul avec Shirley, ce qui ne lui déplu pas.

\- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ce groupe Rodrick, mais bon ça a l'air de te plaire.

\- Ca me plait.

\- C'est ce qui compte alors. Tu crois que je pourrai revenir ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tes amis soient d'accords.

\- T'inquiète pas pour eux, tu peux venir quand tu veux.

\- Merci.

Shirley embrassa la joue de Rodrick, qui se retrouva tout paralysé de bonheur. Shirley l'avait embrassé, elle l'avait embrassé ! Pour une fois qu'une fille s'intéressait à lui et l'embrassait lui. Pas son frère, pas Rowley, lui.

D'accord ce n'était que sur la joue, mais c'était un super début.

\- Je pourrais te chanter un petit truc si tu veux ?

\- Vas-y.

Rodrick prit la guitare de Lola, gratta n'importe comment et chanta. Shirley éclata de rire et l'arrêta :

\- Stop Rodrick ! Tu me casses les oreilles, c'est horrible. Reste à la batterie.

Rodrick fit la moue :

\- Lola et Manu me disent ça tout le temps aussi. Je chante si mal que ça ?

\- Pire !

\- Bon.

Shirley se leva et ébouriffa ses cheveux :

\- Pas important, personne ne te demande de devenir chanteur.

\- C'est vrai.

Elle lui sourit :

\- Bon je dois y aller, on se voit à la fac.

\- Oui.

Shirley embrassa une deuxième fois sa joue. Et s'en alla. Aussitôt Lola et Manu revinrent dans le local et trouvèrent Rodrick entrain de ricaner tout seul.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Lola.

\- Elle m'a embrassé.

\- C'est pas vrai ?

\- Si. Deux fois.

Lola fit une gueule d'enterrement comme si Rodrick venait de lui annoncer que le rock était mort. Manu enfonça les mains dans ses poches et demanda doucement :

\- Alors vous sortez ensemble ?

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Elle ne m'a embrassé que sur la joue.

\- Ah.

\- Mais ça ne saurait tarder maintenant.

Manu hocha la tête puis vint tapoter son dos :

\- Félicitation tombeur !

Rodrick renifla tout satisfait. Lola attrapa sa guitare pour la gratter et marmonna :

\- Après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux.

Cela conclue la conversation, et ils jouèrent deux trois trucs pour eux, sans spectateur.

xxx

Shirley revint plusieurs fois les voir jouer. Tant qu'elle ne parlait pas, Lola la trouvait supportable, autrement elle avait envie de lui enfoncer un rouleau de papier toilette dans la bouche pour qu'elle se la ferme. Rodrick la trouvait adorable, fallait vraiment qu'il soit aveugle et bouché. Manu en général ne faisait pas de remarque.

\- C'était super aujourd'hui. Sourit Shirley quand ils eurent finis de jouer quelques morceaux.

Lola haussa les épaules. Rodrick leva le nez en l'air tout fier.

\- Ce serait bien que vous vous amélioriez au fur à mesure.

Lola s'imagina attrapant une baguette des mains de Rodrick et l'enfoncer dans les narines de cette fille.

\- Oui répondit Rodrick, mais c'est difficile on est déjà parfait.

Shirley rit l'air un peu moqueur. Manu finit par s'énerver, il avait été très patient toutes les fois où elle était venue, mais ça suffisait

\- Si ça ne te plait pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu viens. On ne te force pas à être là.

\- Si, ça me plait, pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

\- A cause de tes remarques déplacées.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Manu leva les bras en l'air, et les laissa retomber. Rodrick essaya de le calmer :

\- Manu, je ne pense pas qu'elle fasse de remarques déplacées, tu dois te tromper.

\- C'est ça je me trompe.

Shirley dit :

\- J'ai l'impression que vous ne m'aimez pas beaucoup, pourtant je vous dis que j'aime ce que vous faites, je ne comprends pas ce que vous avez contre moi.

Lola prit une grande inspiration :

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, je sors.

Et elle disparue derrière la porte. Manu réussit à dire :

\- On ne te déteste pas, désolé j'ai dû me tromper.

Mais il sortit derrière Lola.

\- Ils sortent ensemble ces deux là ? Demanda Shirley.

\- Impossible.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Lola a quelqu'un.

\- Et il ne t'es jamais venu à l'esprit qu'elle sortait peut-être avec Manu et faisait semblant d'avoir quelqu'un pour pas que tu le saches ?

\- Pourquoi ils me cacheraient ça ?

\- J'en sais rien. Peut-être pour se moquer de toi dans ton dos.

Rodrick fronça les sourcils.

\- Non. Je ne pense pas. Manu et Lola sont vraiment cool. Si Lola a un truc à dire elle le fait. Manu est peut-être plus timide, mais il n'est pas le genre de personne à mentir. Je le connais depuis longtemps.

\- Si tu le dis. Je suis quand même déçue de leur comportement.

\- C'est parce qu'ils ne te connaissent pas biens, ils sont méfiants. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça leur passera.

Shirley hocha finalement la tête, et retrouva le sourire.

\- Tu as raison. Je ne devrais pas me faire de soucis.

Puis elle prit la main de Rodrick :

\- D'autant plus que tu es là toi. Et que tu m'aimes ?

Rodrick acquiesça bêtement et ne sut pas quoi dire d'autres à part :

\- Oui, je t'aime.

\- Je le savais.

Et elle l'embrassa sur la bouche.

Rodrick avait pensé que ses pieds quitteraient le sol, mais finalement non. C'était un simple baiser. Mais Shirley l'embrassait, sur la bouche, wouhou.

Il était vraiment content.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : un chapitre sur la chouette Shirley (que tout le monde adore aha).


	5. Même que Rodrick est heureux d'avoir des

**Prompt :** Bon maintenant tu t'occupes de moi !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Même que Rodrick est heureux d'avoir des amis comme Lola et Manu.**

Rodrick sortait donc avec Shirley. Shirley voulait le voir souvent en dehors des cours, du coup Rodrick passait moins de temps avec Lola et Manu. Rodrick était content d'être avec Shirley, de s'embrasser, tout ça, c'était cool. Mais Lola et Manu lui manquaient vachement quand même. Quand il était avec Shirley, il avait parfois envie de faire de la batterie, de se lâcher sur un rythme d'enfer et de tourner comme un fou ses baguettes entre ses doigts. Mais Shirley préférait qu'il utilise ses doigts pour les passer dans ses cheveux et ne voulait pas entendre parler de musique.

\- Il y a d'autres choses dans la vie Rodrick, que la musique, le Rock et ton groupe.

Bien sûr, il y avait d'autres choses. Comme… Comme… L'eyeliner et les fringues trop cool !

\- Je me suis dit que tu pourrais te relooker Rodrick, tu serais tellement cool avec une chemise. Puis le maquillage, c'est pour les filles, tu pourrais aussi te couper les cheveux plus courts et arrêter de te raser, tu serais carrément sexy.

Rodrick n'était pas fou, il n'était pas prêt d'abandonner ses cheveux et ses tee-shirts pour une fille. Arrêter de se raser pourquoi pas ? Ça il s'en moquait. Il pouvait bien faire plaisir à Shirley si elle le désirait. Après tout, elle ne cessait de lui répéter que pour lui elle faisait toujours mille efforts. Elle se faisait belle pendant des heures pour lui plaire – mais selon Rodrick elle n'avait pas besoin de le faire, elle était jolie, point barre.

Elle voyait moins ses amies pour lui, mais c'était pareil pour Rodrick. Et ses amis lui manquaient. Heureusement pendant le week-end il avait plus de temps, et ils rattrapaient le temps perdu. Au début Rodrick avait bien senti que Lola et Manu lui en voulaient un peu, ou peut-être que c'était lui qui s'en voulait à lui-même. Parce qu'il n'était pas capable de gérer son nouvel emploi du temps pour voir autant Shirley que Lola et Manu. Mais c'était passé, ils avaient fini par s'habituer à cette absence, à ce nouveau rythme, et puis ce qui comptait c'était qu'ils s'amusent toujours autant quand ils étaient ensemble. Ça n'avait pas changé ça.

Sauf peut-être quand Shirley s'incrustait pendant les répétitions. Mais elle avait le droit d'être là, et comme ça, Rodrick pouvait être à la fois avec sa petite amie et ses amis. Ça aurait dû être cool, mais Lola ne supportait pas Shirley et faisait très peu d'effort envers elle, du coup ça finissait toujours par une Lola qui se barrait avant tout le monde et un Manu qui la suivait pour s'assurer que ça allait.

\- Au moins on est seuls, disait Shirley en embrassant Rodrick.

Mais Rodrick aurait préféré être avec ses amis…

xxx

Les jours passaient, et Shirley finit par se plaindre :

\- Tu ne m'as pas présenté à tes parents.

\- Tu ne m'as pas présenté aux tiens, s'amusa Rodrick.

\- J'habite trop loin, je ne rentre même pas le week-end.

\- Tu veux que je te ramène chez moi ?

\- Oui.

Rodrick fut surpris, parce que jusqu'à maintenant, chaque fois qu'il l'invitait à rentrer avec lui lors des week-ends où il retournait dans sa famille, elle avait toujours quelque chose d'autre à faire.

\- Comme tu veux.

Il s'organisa donc un week-end pour présenter Shirley à ses parents et à ses frères. Il dut le faire en plusieurs fois, parce qu'à chaque fois Shirley avait finalement un imprévu. Mais au bout d'un moment, ce fut la bonne, et ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la famille de Rodrick.

Frank et Suzan l'accueillirent avec plaisir, enfin leur premier fils avait une petite amie, ils étaient ravis pour lui, ils posèrent un million de questions à Shirley, qui finit par soupirer, puis quand ils lui racontèrent quelques anecdotes sur Rodrick, elle se mit à bailler. Elle était fatiguée, le voyage avait été long, elle s'excusait. Bien sûr ils comprenaient, ils lui avaient préparé la chambre d'ami, elle pouvait aller s'y reposer. Shirley se retrouva seule avec Rodrick devant la chambre :

\- Sérieux, tes parents ne veulent pas qu'on dorme ensemble ? Ils sont super ringards ou quoi ?

Rodrick était bien d'accord, ses parents étaient super ringards, et ils avaient été super chiants d'interroger comme ça Shirley, comme s'ils étaient des flics et elle l'accusée.

\- Ouais je sais, mais bon. Ce sont des parents.

Shirley haussa les épaules et s'enferma dans la chambre d'ami. Rodrick rejoignit ses petits frères, après avoir fait tourner Manny dans ses bras, il donna une bourrade dans l'épaule de Greg.

\- Elle ressemble à Heather, fit Greg à propos de Shirley en se frottant l'épaule.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Oh que si.

\- Arrête, Shirley est hyper sympa et mignonne comme tout, et elle m'aime. Faut pas être jaloux parce que Holly est pas aussi cool qu'elle.

Greg poussa un soupir, son frère aimait ce genre de filles après tout, peut-être parce qu'il leur ressemblait, parce que lui-même pouvait être vachement caractériel s'il le voulait, égoïste, prétentieux. Mais Greg avait grandi, et sa relation avec Rodrick n'avait fait que s'améliorer, et quand il y réfléchissait, il voyait bien que son frangin était surtout complètement taré, drôle, et gentil parfois. Et surtout, il était nul pour choisir ses copines.

xxx

Le week-end ne fut pas terrible. Shirley s'ennuyait, Rodrick n'arrivait pas à l'occuper. Shirley ne voulait pas jouer aux jeux vidéo avec Greg, elle parlait à peine à Manny _« j'aime pas trop les gosses »_ , elle trouvait Frank et Susan complètement tarés (et si elle n'avait pas tort, elle ne faisait pas tellement d'efforts pour les supporter). En fait elle ne voulait que s'enfermer, embrasser Rodrick, et rien faire.

\- Il faut que tu t'occupes de moi Rodrick !

Rodrick voulait bien l'embrasser, mais il commençait à avoir mal à la bouche, puis lui à force de pas bouger, ça l'endormait, alors il se retrouva sur le canapé près d'elle, à piquer un roupillon. Ce qui vexa Shirley, qui lui fit la tête le reste du week-end.

\- Franchement je comprends rien aux filles, soupira Rodrick.

\- C'est parce que tu sais pas les choisir, lui répondit Greg.

Rodrick ne dit rien.

Il était amoureux de Shirley, il aimait être avec elle, elle était belle, et tout ça.

Mais Manu et Lola lui manquaient trop. Avec eux, il se serait sûrement beaucoup plus amusé, ils auraient joué de la musique aussi. Ils auraient partagé ce qu'ils mangeaient, Manny aurait pu venir leur courir dans les jambes, Lola aurait trouvé des blagues à faire à Greg, et avec Manu ils auraient pu discuter pendant des heures, de tout, de rien, ou partager des silences qui étaient bien plus agréables que ceux de Shirley qui refusait de lui parler, parce qu'il ne la comprenait pas.

xxx

Quand le week-end prit fin, Rodrick en fut presque soulagé. Même s'ils arrivèrent tard, après avoir déposé Shirley, il fila directement chez Manu. Plutôt que de retourner dans sa chambre universitaire. Manu lui ouvrit, les cheveux tous décoiffés, pas de lunette sur le nez, et vêtu d'un simple caleçon et tee-shirt.

\- Rodrick ?

\- Hey… Je te réveille ?

C'était plutôt évident que oui. Mais Manu ne fit pas de remarque, ouvrit la porte plus grande pour laisser entrer Rodrick. Il alla préparer des chocolats chauds, et mit des bouts de nougats sur une assiette.

\- Alors ton week-end ?

\- Pas terrible.

Rodrick raconta son week-end à Manu, qui l'écouta attentivement, la fatigue étant partie, comme s'il n'avait jamais été endormi avant la venue de son ami.

\- Pas terrible, en effet, dit-il quand Rodrick eut fini de lui raconter.

\- C'est de ma faute, j'aurais pas dû m'endormir.

Manu lui sourit :

\- Tu es capable de t'endormir partout et n'importe quand, je ne vois pas le problème.

\- Shirley n'a pas aimé ça.

Manu haussa les épaules et but son chocolat.

\- Ne raconte pas ça à Lola, elle va péter un câble.

Rodrick rit :

\- Tu m'étonnes. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle déteste tellement Shirley.

Manu ne répondit pas à la question, sans doute qu'il ne savait pas non plus.

\- Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux, sourit Manu, je promets de ne pas te faire la tête après, ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

Rodrick lui donna un petit coup d'épaule :

\- Merci mon pote.

Mais ils ne dormirent pas tout de suite, ils se parlèrent, inventèrent des chansons sans queue ni tête, Manu chanta un peu en grattant sa basse, jusqu'à qu'un voisin tape contre le mur pour qu'il arrête son bordel. Ensuite ils furent plus silencieux, se gavèrent de bonbons tout en s'amusant à se dessiner des faux tatouages sur les bras.

Cette soirée-là fut bien plus géniale que le week-end raté de Rodrick, même plus géniale que toutes les autres soirées avec Shirley réunies.

\- T'es tellement cool mec, je suis bien content que tu sois mon meilleur ami.

\- Moi aussi Rodrick.

Finalement ils s'endormirent sans même s'en rendre compte, à moitié l'un sur l'autre dans le canapé. Et Manu ne fit pas la tête à Rodrick ensuite, comme promis.

xxx

Comme Shirley continuait de faire la gueule à Rodrick, il ne savait plus trop pourquoi, Rodrick passait plus de temps avec Manu et Lola et il se rendit compte que ça lui allait très bien. Il ne se plaignait même pas de voir moins Shirley.

\- Bizarre, je pensais que tu te précipiterais vers elle pour qu'elle te pardonne.

\- Je lui ai offert des fleurs, dit Rodrick, que j'avais cueilli moi-même. Elle les a jetés en disant que j'étais con et que je ne comprenais rien.

\- Tu avais laissé les racines aux fleurs ?

\- Ben oui, au moins elle pouvait les replanter comme ça…

Lola éclata de rire et embrassa la joue de Rodrick :

\- Je t'adore, ne change jamais.

Rodrick se frotta les cheveux, un peu gêné :

\- Okay si tu veux.

Ils changèrent de sujet, et Rodrick se rendait compte à quel point il se sentait bien quand ils étaient tous les trois, sans Shirley pour venir les écouter.

Elle ne lui manquait même pas…

xxx

Shirley se fatigua la première, elle recommença à parler à Rodrick. Elle avait envie de s'acheter une nouvelle robe. Et elle se demandait si Rodrick la trouvait jolie avec sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux (il la trouvait toujours jolie). Elle lui demanda pourquoi il s'était laissé pousser la barbe, que ça lui allait pas du tout, et Rodrick ne comprit pas parce que c'était elle qui avait voulu qu'il arrête de se raser en premier lieu. Elle lui parlait d'elle, de ses envies, ce genre de choses, mais plus elle parlait et moins Rodrick écoutait. Et moins il écoutait, et plus il avait envie d'être avec ses amis.

xxx

\- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé Rodrick, il faut absolument qu'on le fasse !

Manu venait de lui mettre un papier sous le nez, brûlant d'enthousiasme, encore plus que lui-même ou Lola quand ils étaient enthousiastes. Rodrick attrapa le papier pour mieux lire, il s'agissait d'une affiche qui proposait aux jeunes groupes de musique de participer à un concert pour la fête de la musique.

\- Genial ! Il faut absolument qu'on participe.

Quand Lola arriva les deux garçons se jetèrent à moitié sur elle pour lui montrer la feuille, et il lui fallut quatre chewing-gum de Manu pour se calmer, et encore.

\- Oh bordel bordel, ça va être magnifique, on va briller les mecs !

\- C'est clair ! S'extasia Rodrick.

\- On sera les meilleurs, renchérit Manu.

Ils allèrent s'inscrire, puis Lola décida de fêter ça en allant dans un fast-food, où ils se gavèrent de mal bouffe. Rodrick recommanda pour la troisième fois une glace, alors que Manu se tenait le ventre :

\- Comment tu fais ? J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es tout maigrichon, se moqua Rodrick.

Lola regarda Manu et Rodrick :

\- Vous êtes tous les deux des brins d'herbe.

Lola piqua une bouchée de la glace de Rodrick :

\- Toi aussi je te signale, lui lança-t-il.

\- Moi, tout va dans les seins !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Ensuite ils allèrent s'entraîner et écrire des chansons jusqu'à quatre heures du matin.

\- Merde je dois rentrer. Finit par dire Lola en regardant son portable.

Elle partie en vitesse, ça devait être son copain qui s'inquiétait pensa Rodrick. Il se tourna vers Manu :

\- On devrait rentrer aussi.

Manu hocha la tête, mais ne bougea pas. Pas plus que Rodrick assit devant sa batterie, qui recommença à doucement taper un rythme. Tandis que Manu chantonnait une des chansons qu'ils avaient répétées. Vers cinq heures, ils étaient assis tous les deux contre le mur :

\- Je suis bien trop excité pour rentrer et dormir, on va avoir notre premier concert en tant que groupe. Dit Rodrick.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait le premier. Fit remarquer Manu.

Rodrick hocha la tête :

\- C'est vrai que toi et moi on a déjà joué ensemble !

\- Oui.

\- C'était fun. C'est dommage que tu es parti ensuite, t'imagine tout ce qu'on aurait pu faire ensemble si tu étais resté.

Manu sourit :

\- Non, je n'imagine pas, dit-il.

\- Et bien moi, j'imagine. Si ça se trouve tu aurais fait partie des Löded Diper, sauf que toi tu serais resté. Et on aurait trouvé Lola ensuite.

\- Ça n'aurait pas tellement changé grand-chose, fit Manu en souriant.

\- Ça aurait changé qu'on n'aurait jamais été séparé.

\- C'est vrai…

Rodrick tourna ses baguettes entre ses doigts :

\- Sérieux, tu m'as manqué. Je suis bien content de t'avoir retrouvé.

Manu resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de dire :

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi. Quand je t'ai reconnu … Je n'en revenais pas. C'est comme si le temps s'était plié, comme si…

\- Comme si ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'avais une nouvelle chance.

\- Une nouvelle chance pour quoi ?

\- Pour jouer avec toi ? Tu n'as pas du tout changé en plus.

\- Tu n'as pas tellement changé non plus, tu manges toujours des tonnes de chewing-gum, tu adores toujours autant le rock et tu es toujours aussi gentil.

Manu rit. Et Rodrick sourit :

\- Bref tu es toujours aussi cool.

\- Merci. Toi aussi.

Rodrick hocha la tête, bailla, et sa tête tomba sur l'épaule de Manu.

\- Ouais super cool, marmonna-t-il.

Deux secondes plus tard il s'endormait. Manu resta là un moment, puis il finit par s'allonger, entraînant Rodrick avec lui.

Ils ne se réveillèrent pas assez tôt pour les cours du lendemain matin, décidèrent de pas y aller et jouèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée de Lola, jouèrent encore ensuite. Le soir Rodrick raccompagna Manu chez lui, et il s'endormit sur son canapé. À quoi bon avoir une chambre étudiante alors qu'il y dormait si peu…

xxx

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on ne se voit plus, se plaignit Shirley.

\- Désolé, on doit répéter à fond pour être prêt pour la fête de la musique, on se verra plus après.

Rodrick sourit à Shirley, elle devait comprendre que la musique et le groupe s'était sa passion. Il ne l'aimait pas moins, il avait juste un peu moins de temps à lui consacrer :

\- Et puis on se voit quasiment tout le temps en cours.

\- En cours ce n'est pas pareil Rodrick, on ne peut rien faire…

\- Moi je suis content rien que de te voir.

\- Et bien moi ça ne me suffit pas !

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

Shirley fronça les sourcils, et finit par dire :

\- J'aimerais que tu quittes le groupe.

Rodrick la regarda les yeux écarquillés :

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

\- Si.

Il éclata de rire :

\- Jamais je ne quitterai le groupe.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, prit sa main et se fit toute mignonne, toute gentille.

\- Rodrick, pour moi. Ça ne va nulle part, tu ne crois quand même pas que tu pourras vivre comme ça ? Un jour il faudra grandir.

Rodrick retira sa main :

\- Qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi Shirley ? Jamais je ne quitterai le groupe.

Elle soupira, puis embrassa sa bouche :

\- D'accord, d'accord j'ai compris… Désolé.

Il lui sourit, caressa sa joue :

\- T'inquiète pas, je t'aime et tout.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas… Mais ça va être dur de passer moins de temps avec toi.

\- Ouais… C'est sûr.

\- Je sais pas si je vais pouvoir…

\- Mais si, tu verras, ça va passer vite.

Ils restèrent quelques temps ensemble, puis Rodrick dut aller en répétition. Il lui proposa de venir avec lui, mais elle refusa. Tant pis.

xxx

Rodrick passait à nouveau beaucoup de temps avec Lola et Manu, et pas seulement pour réviser. Parfois ils allaient au cinéma simplement. Lola ne venait pas toujours, car elle passait du temps avec son copain (du moins c'est ce que supposait Rodrick quand elle disait ne pas pouvoir venir).

\- C'est bizarre, fit une fois Rodrick alors qu'ils étaient en pause après une longue répétition.

\- Qu'est ce qui est bizarre ? Demanda Manu.

\- Je ne pense pas du tout à Shirley, alors qu'avant je pensais tout le temps à elle.

Lola ricana :

\- C'est parce qu'elle était inaccessible qu'elle te plaisait !

\- Elle me plait toujours.

\- Bien sûr…

\- Si, elle est tellement belle, tellement parfaite.

\- Ouais ouais, se moqua Lola.

Rodrick soupira et regarda vers Manu :

\- T'en pense quoi toi ?

Manu évita son regard :

\- J'en sais rien Rodrick, c'est toi qui dois savoir.

Rodrick tapa un rythme sur le sol avec ses baguettes :

\- Et bien je ne sais plus… Bon. On devrait recommencer à répéter.

Il se leva et s'installa à la batterie, oublia cette conversation et s'éclata avec ses amis.

xxx

Un week-end ils allèrent tous ensemble chez Rodrick. Lola et Manu furent hyper bien accueillis.

\- T'as dit quoi à Shirley pour qu'elle te laisse partir ? Demanda Lola.

\- Rien. Elle n'est pas là du week-end, elle ne sait même pas que je rentrais.

\- Elle est où ?

\- Elle doit aider sa colloc, je ne sais pas trop.

\- Elle doit voir son amant, plaisanta Lola.

Rodrick changea de couleur.

\- Non. Dit-il.

\- Mais non, Rodrick, destresse, c'était une blague. Elle est conne, mais je suis sûre qu'elle ne ferait pas ça.

Ensuite, ils arrivèrent, alors Rodrick n'y pensa plus.

Le week-end fut génial, comme prévu. Greg finit par appeler Lola « Rodrick bis », et elle le décoiffa :

\- C'est parce que je n'ai pas de mignon petit frère à embêter.

\- Et bien je regrette, mais moi j'ai déjà un grand frère, pas besoin d'avoir sa jumelle.

Lola éclata de rire et lui pinça les joues. Mais elle n'arrêta pas de le taquiner pour autant. Rodrick du coup s'occupait de Manny, jouant à un jeu avec lui et Manu.

\- Tu es plus gentil que la copine de Rodrick, fit Manny.

Rodrick acquiesça, plutôt d'accord :

\- En même temps, Manu est gentil. Trop gentil même.

\- C'est bien les gens gentils, dit Manny.

\- C'est bien vrai, en plus d'être gentil il est trop cool.

\- Oui !

Au fur à mesure de la conversation, Manu était devenu de plus en plus rouge.

\- Bon stop les compliments, vous deux, on joue.

C'était un memory. Rodrick était nul au memory. Il oubliait systématiquement où était caché le deuxième éléphant, la première grenouille, et tout le reste. Même quand son frère ou Manu venaient de retourner la carte.

\- T'as aucune mémoire, t'es nul, se moqua Manny.

Manu se marra puis finit par conseiller à Rodrick de faire comme si chacune des cartes étaient une chanson qu'il aimait.

\- Peut-être que si tu te représentes Highway to hell et Bohemian Rhapsody à la place des animaux, tu y arriveras.

Rodrick tenta, et en deux minutes il retourna toutes les bonnes cartes.

\- Trop simple.

Manu rit :

\- Dès que ça t'intéresse c'est beaucoup mieux.

\- C'est clair, mais le rock c'est génial !

Ils jouèrent aussi pas mal de musique, sortirent avec Greg et Manny, s'amusèrent bien. Lola et Rodrick se lancèrent des cacahuètes en essayant de les récupérer avec la bouche. Manu porta Manny sur son dos – et selon Manny, Manu était grand comme la tour Eiffel au moins. Lola et Manu s'entendaient très biens avec Frank et Susan, malgré leurs millions de questions.

\- Ouais tes vieux sont un peu ringards, dit-elle à Rodrick quand il demanda à Lola ce qu'elle en pensait, normal c'est des parents. Si tu voyais les miens.

Manu hocha la tête, d'accord avec les paroles de Lola.

\- Okay, je vois.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ça Rodrick ?

\- Pour rien.

Rodrick n'avait pas raconté son week-end avec Shirley à Lola. Il lui avait juste vaguement dit que ça avait été chouette, pas plus.

\- Pour quelque chose, me ment pas Rodrick.

\- Je mens pas.

\- Tu sais pas mentir, Rodrick !

\- Bon. Shirley a dit que mes parents étaient ringards, et elle avait totalement raison, c'est tout. Toi-même tu le dis.

\- Oui je le dis, fit Lola. Elle a fait quoi d'autre ?

\- Rien.

Lola tourna les yeux vers Manu pour l'interroger :

\- Comment je pourrais le savoir ? Se défendit-il.

\- Genre ! Comme si Rodrick ne te racontait pas absolument tout !

Manu devint rouge et regarda un point ailleurs, en bafouillant un truc incompréhensible.

\- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai passé un week-end de merde avec Shirley, c'était chiant, elle voulait rien faire, elle n'aimait personne, elle voulait pas parler à Manny parce qu'elle aime pas les gosses, elle trouvait mes parents super nuls, et elle m'a fait la gueule parce que je m'étais endormi alors qu'elle voulait faire autre chose avec moi. Mais j'y peux rien moi, si on bouge pas, au bout d'un moment je suis fatigué !

\- Et pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?

\- Parce que tu la détestes déjà assez comme ça.

\- Je vois. Okay. Bien joué.

\- Tu vois, j'ai bien fais de rien te dire.

\- Rodrick, pourquoi tu sors avec cette fille ?

\- Parce que je l'aime !

Lola ferma les yeux comme pour reprendre son calme et les rouvrit :

\- D'accord. Dis-moi ce que tu aimes chez elle.

\- Elle est belle, et super cool.

\- Oui ça on le sait. Autre chose ?

\- Ben…

\- Vos discussions ? Tu aimes la faire rire ? Ses goûts ? Le fait que vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout ?

\- Je sais pas trop…

\- Rodrick, est-ce que tu es amoureux d'elle ou alors tu veux juste te trouver une copine parce que ça fait cool ?

\- Je l'aime. J'ai le cœur qui bat plus vite avec elle.

\- C'est de la tachycardie, pas de l'amour.

\- Alors c'est quoi pour toi l'amour ?

Lola haussa les épaules :

\- Être bien avec la personne, partager des choses avec elle.

\- Je suis bien avec Shirley et on partage des trucs.

\- La bave ne compte pas !

Rodrick et Manu grimacèrent tous les deux et Lola leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ouvre les yeux Rodrick, tu dis toi-même qu'elle ne te manque pas…

\- …

\- Peut-être que tu ne l'aimes pas autant que tu le voudrais, peut-être que t'as juste peur de pas l'aimer parce qu'enfin une fille veut bien sortir avec toi.

\- Pleins de filles veulent sortir avec moi.

\- J'en suis sûr Rodrick, mais tu ne cours qu'après les garces.

\- Alors je dois faire quoi ?

\- Trouver quelqu'un que tu aimes vraiment, et qui t'aime vraiment aussi.

Manu finit par mettre une main sur l'épaule de Lola :

\- Arrête, c'est bon maintenant. Lui dit-il.

\- Mais…

\- Rodrick est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait, ce n'est pas un gamin tu sais ?

\- Il est aveugle !

Manu regarda Rodrick et sourit :

\- C'est bien ça qu'on aime chez lui non ?

Rodrick leur tira la langue :

\- Je suis pas aveugle ! Mais moi aussi je vous aime !

Lola leva les yeux au ciel et abandonna :

\- Okay okay, fais ce que tu veux ! On va pas se disputer pour cette fille, venez, ça m'a donné envie de jouer, ce débat.

Manu et Rodrick lui sourirent, puis ils allèrent s'entraîner.

xxx

La veille de la fête de la musique, Rodrick était dans un état de nervosité aiguë tellement il brûlait d'impatience. Ils ne s'entraînèrent pas, c'est Lola qui ne voulu pas, parce qu'il fallait qu'ils restent chauds bouillants pour le lendemain. Ils se contentèrent donc de sortir se balader. Manu toussait un peu et Rodrick mit sa main sur son visage :

\- Eh mon pote ! Tu vas pas tomber malade hein ?

\- T'inquiète pas Rodrick, je vous lâcherai pas.

Rodrick lui sourit, et retira sa main. Lola avait ce sourire en coin, que Rodrick connaissait sans savoir ce qu'il signifiait. Ils rentrèrent se coucher, pas trop tard. Pour une fois Rodrick dormit dans sa chambre universitaire. Son colloc, planait sur son propre lit. Rodrick lui sourit :

\- Demain tu vas venir au concert ?

\- Je sais pas, ça pourrait être cool.

\- Bien sûr que ce sera cool.

\- Alors je viendrai peut-être. Si je trouve mon chemin.

\- Tu veux un plan ?

\- Non man, mon chemin se fera dans la lumière !

\- Euh… D'accord. Bon ben bonne nuit hein.

Rodrick se coucha et aussitôt s'endormit.

xxx

Le lendemain il arriva deux heures en avance. Lola le rejoignit une demi heure plus tard et ils attendirent Manu, tout en discutant.

\- Ta copine va venir ?

\- Ouais, je l'ai invité et elle a dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas rater ça, sous aucun prétexte.

\- Génial, fit Lola sans le penser.

Puis elle changea de sujet. Deux minutes avant le concert, Manu n'était toujours pas là et Rodrick et Lola se demandaient ce qu'il faisait. Ils avaient déjà essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois, étaient tombés sur le répondeur.

\- Je vais le chercher, finit par dire Rodrick, ça ne ressemble pas à Manu.

Lola hocha la tête, mais avant que Rodrick ne parte, Manu arriva en courant :

\- Désolé, je suis en retard, désolé désolé !

Rodrick lui sourit :

\- Non tu es pile à l'heure.

Et ils montèrent sur scène.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : ça faisait super longtemps que j'avais pas posté la suite, désolé, désolé, un manque de motivation.


	6. Ce moment où Rodrick rend dingue Lola

**Prompt :** Tu ne cherches pas vraiment son secret.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Ce moment où Rodrick rend dingue Lola parce que bon sang mais il est aveugle c'est pas possible.**

C'est Lola qui commença à jouer, grattant des accords sur sa guitare. Rodrick suivit ensuite avec Manu sur sa basse. Puis Manu se mit à chanter. Ils étaient tous les trois tellement à fond, que le public suivit naturellement. Tant pis si ce n'était pas parfait, tant pis si ce n'était pas le groupe de l'année, leur enthousiasme était tel qu'on ne pouvait qu'aimer ce qu'ils faisaient. Rodrick n'avait pas oublié l'Eye-liner, bien entendu. Et pendant une pause quelqu'un cria que le chanteur était super sexy. Rodrick cria encore plus fort _« ben ça c'est bien vrai »_. Manu rougit, Lola éclata de rire, et ils entamèrent un autre morceau. Caché derrière sa batterie, Rodrick ne pouvait pas voir si Shirley était venue, mais elle était sûrement là, puisqu'elle l'avait promis.

Soudain une fille monta sur la scène, et Rodrick fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui c'était. Lola arrêta de jouer un instant, attrapa la fille, une grande blonde aux cheveux super longs, et l'embrassa, comme ça, devant tout le monde. Rodrick resta la bouche grande ouverte, tandis que ses mains continuaient à taper le rythme toutes seules. Mais… Mais… Alors « le copain » de Lola, était en fait une copine ?

Rodrick n'y avait jamais pensé. Que Lola soit lesbienne, qu'elle ait une petite amie. Ça ne l'avait jamais frôlé, même pas un peu. Il était à des milliers de kilomètres de ça. Mais hormis la surprise, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Ça ne changeait rien du tout. Lola était Lola et c'était tout. Rodrick sourit, fit un clin d'œil à Lola, puis continua de jouer son morceau. Il avait tellement été concentré sur ce qu'il se passait, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que Manu avait arrêté de chanter. Il finit par tourner les yeux vers son meilleur ami, pour se rendre compte que celui-ci était plié en deux. Rodrick lâcha tout, et couru vers Manu.

\- Eh mon pote, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Manu toussait, Rodrick posa sa main sur son front qui était brûlant.

\- C'était pour ça que tu étais en retard ? Tu es malade ?

\- Désolé.

\- Mais t'es fou, fallait pas venir.

\- Je pouvais pas rater ça… Je pouvais pas te faire faux bond.

Rodrick secoua la tête :

\- C'est un concert Manu, on en fera d'autres, mais il n'y a qu'un Manu !

Lola s'était rapprochée, elle avait arrêté de jouer aussi, elle était toujours avec sa petite-amie.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, tu vas pas bien Manu ?

\- Il a de la fièvre.

\- Faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Lola prit le micro _« désolé les gens, notre merveilleux chanteur est malade, on vous laisse »_. Puis avec l'aide de Rodrick, ils soulevèrent Manu et l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie prévue pour ce genre d'événement.

Un médecin prit en charge Manu. Pendant qu'il l'auscultait, Rodrick fit la connaissance de Jade. Plus timide que Lola, elle restait drôle et gentille, elle s'accrochait à la main de sa copine et semblait très fière de se tenir à côté d'elle. C'était plutôt mignon. Il donna un petit coup d'épaule à Lola :

\- Alors tu m'avais caché ça.

\- Je t'ai rien caché du tout, c'est toi qui es bouché Rodrick. Manu avait compris depuis très longtemps.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Ouais. Et si tu ouvrais les yeux, tu verrais qu'il y a d'autres choses que tu rates.

\- Comme quoi ?

Lola montra ses yeux :

\- Ouvre les yeux, et tu sauras.

Jade souriait.

\- Je suis contente de te rencontrer enfin Rodrick, Lola m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

\- Ah bon. Tu joues de la musique Jade ?

\- Pas du tout, rit-elle.

\- C'est un autre genre d'artiste, elle dessine. Expliqua Lola.

\- Oh c'est cool, sourit Rodrick.

\- Merci.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils purent récupérer Manu. Avec une ordonnance, et l'ordre pour le garçon d'aller se coucher et de rester au calme.

\- Tu devrais rester Rodrick, si Shirley est là, elle va te chercher. Fit Manu.

Rodrick regarda vers Lola et Jade.

\- Non, je vais te raccompagner, Shirley comprendra.

Lola hocha la tête :

\- Exactement. On va te ramener Manu.

Ils allèrent s'entasser dans la camionnette, après avoir rangé les instruments. Lola et Jade restèrent à l'arrière, tandis que Manu monta devant avec Rodrick qui conduisait. Habituellement, Rodrick était une catastrophe au volant, mais cette fois-ci il faisait attention, inquiet pour Manu. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui demander si ça allait, et laissa Lola aller acheter les médicaments quand il s'arrêta devant la pharmacie. Rodrick pendant ce temps reposa sa main sur le front de Manu. Jade derrière dit en souriant :

\- Vous êtes mignons tous les deux.

\- Merci, répondit Rodrick sans faire attention à ce qu'elle disait.

Manu rougit, et Rodrick toucha ses joues :

\- Tu deviens rouge, tu as trop chaud ? Trop froid ? Tu vas tenir le coup ?

\- Ça va Rodrick, ne t'inquiète pas.

Lola remonta dans le véhicule, et Rodrick redémarra. Accélérant quand même un peu, pressé de mettre Manu dans son lit pour qu'il se repose. Une fois devant le bâtiment, Lola aida une nouvelle fois Rodrick à emmener Manu jusqu'à son appartement. Puis ils le couchèrent. Rodrick posa quatre couvertures sur Manu, pour pas qu'il ait froid.

\- Rodrick, j'étouffe, il fait trop chaud.

Rodrick enleva toutes les couvertures. Lola roula des yeux et poussa Rodrick :

\- Pousse-toi de là tu fais n'importe quoi.

Lola s'occupa d'enlever les chaussures de Manu, et sa chemise, puis elle posa une seule couverture sur lui. Ensuite elle le fit s'asseoir et l'aida à prendre ses médicaments avec un verre d'eau qu'avait préparé Jade. Rodrick se sentait complètement inutile alors qu'il voulait aider Manu.

\- Si tu veux vraiment l'aider, lui dit Lola, tu restes avec lui et tu veilles sur lui. Interdiction de bouger tant qu'il ne va pas mieux.

\- Okay, pas de problème.

Lola sourit à Rodrick, décoiffa Manu :

\- Remet toi vite !

Puis attrapa la main de Jade et quitta la chambre. Rodrick les suivit :

\- Vous ne restez pas ?

\- Manu a besoin d'être tranquille, et tu seras là pour veiller sur lui, tout ira bien.

\- Euh… D'accord.

Lola lui sourit, dit au revoir, Jade aussi, et elles sortirent de l'appartement. Rodrick retourna vers Manu.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester, dit-il.

\- Je vais pas te laisser. Je vais veiller sur toi mec.

Manu eut un petit sourire, et ferma les yeux, prêt à s'endormir.

\- Merci.

Rodrick resta avec lui, il s'ennuyait ferme. Comme il n'avait rien à faire, il commença à s'endormir lui-même sur sa chaise. Pas vraiment confortablement mais comme il dormait de toute façon…

xxx

\- …ck… drick… Rodrick…

Rodrick entendait vaguement qu'on l'appelait.

\- Il y a un concert des AC/DC à la télé, tu vas rater ça.

Rodrick se réveilla en sursaut, failli faire basculer la chaise où il était assis.

\- Quoi ? Quand ? AC/DC vraiment ? Je ne peux pas rater ça.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur Manu qui lui souriait.

\- Désolé, c'était un mensonge, mais tu ne te réveillais pas… Tu as dormi quasiment toute la journée…

\- Ah. Désolé. Je devais veiller sur toi et j'ai dormi, je suis le pire garde malade du monde.

Manu rit.

\- Non tu es très bien. Je me sens beaucoup mieux.

Rodrick se pencha et posa sa main sur le front de Manu, qui était beaucoup moins chaud.

\- C'est vrai ça. Tu veux que je te cuisine un truc ?

\- Tu sais cuisiner toi ?

\- Hm. Non pas vraiment. Tu risques de te retrouver avec un plat complètement cramé.

Manu rit.

\- Je peux me lever, ça ira.

\- Sûr ?

\- Oui.

Rodrick hocha alors la tête et Manu se leva. Il attrapa sa chemise pour se la remettre sur le dos, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivit de Rodrick.

\- Alors tu savais pour Jade ? Demanda Rodrick.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

\- C'était pas à moi de t'en parler. Et Lola n'était pas très discrète à ce sujet tu sais, j'en reviens pas que tu n'ais pas compris. Tu es naïf !

Rodrick fit la moue :

\- Ouais. Bon. Je suis peut-être un peu naïf.

Manu rit, tout en préparant à manger pour les deux.

\- Lola m'a dit que je devais ouvrir les yeux, parce qu'il y avait autre chose que je n'avais pas vu, tu sais de quoi elle parle ?

Manu avala sa salive de travers et s'étouffa avec. Inquiet Rodrick vint gentiment lui taper le dos.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Oui… Désolé… ça va…

Rodrick laissa sa main sur le dos de Manu, qui inspira à fond, puis se remit à la cuisine. Rodrick finit par se reculer.

\- Alors ?

\- Non. Je ne sais pas. Je suis pas sûr. J'en sais rien. Demande à Lola.

\- Elle veut pas me répondre !

Manu haussa les épaules et resta silencieux. Rodrick essaya de réfléchir, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

\- Tu crois qu'elle pense que Shirley est aussi lesbienne, ou un truc comme ça ?

\- Non Rodrick, sourit Manu.

\- En plus elle sort avec moi donc bon…

\- Oui en plus. Même si tu sais, certaines personnes se mentent.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi, c'est bête non ? Elles devraient vivre comme elles en ont envie.

Manu regarda Rodrick, avec une certaine tendresse.

\- T'es un type bien Rodrick.

Rodrick se sentit bizarre, et baissa les yeux :

\- Euh... Ouais… Si tu le dis.

Il resta un peu silencieux ensuite, Manu finit de cuisiner et servis le repas. Lui et Rodrick mangèrent ensemble.

\- Je suis désolé pour le concert…

\- C'est rien mon pote je t'ai dis, on en fera d'autres, et on sera encore meilleur crois moi !

\- C'est sûr ! On va tous les rendre fous.

\- Mais ouais et t'auras pleins de gens pour te crier que tu es incroyablement sexy !

Manu rit un peu.

\- Toi aussi à mon avis. C'est parce qu'ils ne te voyaient pas bien.

\- Tu es entrain de me dire que je suis sexy, s'amusa Rodrick persuadé que Manu allait rire encore plus.

La réaction fut toute autre, Manu rougit et se mordit la langue. Rodrick était aussitôt près de lui pour prendre sa température.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui. Oui Rodrick ça va très bien. Arrête de t'inquiéter, je ne vais pas m'écrouler ! Je ne suis pas si fragile.

\- Je sais, mais… Je veux que tu ailles bien.

\- Je vais très bien. C'est bon. Va te rasseoir.

Rodrick hocha la tête, et retourna se mettre à sa place. Il y eut un petit silence, Manu jouait avec sa nourriture plutôt que de la manger, puis finalement il dit :

\- Rodrick… Je dois te dire quelque chose.

\- Oui quoi ?

\- Tu promets de pas me détester ?

\- Trop facile, promis juré craché, je ne te détesterai jamais.

Manu rit.

\- Y a forcément des trucs pour lesquels tu me détesterais !

\- Non !

\- Si je te disais que je sortais avec Shirley ?

Rodrick fronça les sourcils :

\- Tu sors avec Shirley ?

\- Non. Mais si je te disais ça ?

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça, c'est pas ton truc. Je te fais confiance.

Manu se passa une main dans les cheveux :

\- Rodrick… Vraiment… Tu es impossible.

\- Alors, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

\- Et bien je suis…

Le téléphone de Rodrick sonna à cet instant. Rodrick regarda le numéro.

\- C'est Shirley, attend dix secondes !

Rodrick décrocha. Sa petite amie lui demandait où il était, ce qu'il faisait.

\- Je suis avec Manu là, tu étais au concert ?

\- Non désolé, pas pu venir.

\- Ah … Tu avais promis que tu viendrais.

\- Ouais ben j'avais d'autres trucs à faire, je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! Tu peux venir là ?

\- Non.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non je ne peux pas venir, je t'ai dit que j'étais avec Manu.

\- Et alors ? C'est pas ta petite amie lui à ce que je sache.

\- Non mais c'est mon meilleur ami et il compte pour moi !

\- Plus que moi ?

\- Bien sûr plus que toi !

Shirley grogna :

\- Je le savais que t'étais pas net, mais en plus t'es pédé. Je suis sorti avec toi juste parce que mon ex m'a largué et que je me disais que s'il me voyait avec un autre mec ça le rendrait fou, mais t'es franchement pas utile si tu peux pas venir quand j'en ai besoin. Allez salut !

Et elle raccrocha. Rodrick resta pendu à son téléphone et regarda Manu en changeant de couleur.

\- Elle… Je… Putain…

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Rodrick ?

Rodrick sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pas tant parce qu'il venait de se faire larguer que parce qu'il venait de comprendre que Shirley ne l'aimait pas, même pas un peu. Elle s'était juste servie de lui. Alors qu'une larme se mit à couler sur sa joue, Manu était déjà près de lui et posait sa main sur sa joue.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Shirley s'est servie de moi pour rendre jaloux son ex voila…

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui. Si tu le dis à Lola elle va péter un câble.

\- Elle aura raison, moi aussi j'ai envie de péter un câble là, s'énerva Manu.

\- Laisse, ce n'est pas grave, je l'ai bien mérité.

\- Bien sûr que non Rodrick !

\- Tout le monde me disait de me méfier, mais moi j'étais sûr qu'elle était gentille, et belle et cool et…

Manu attrapa Rodrick pour qu'il vienne dans ses bras.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi, t'es nul pour choisir les filles c'est vrai, mais tu ne mérites pas que cette garce te fasse ça.

\- Le pire c'est que je ne suis même pas triste qu'elle vienne de rompre. Juste… Je suis nul pour choisir les filles, comme tu dis.

Rodrick sentit la main de Manu dans ses cheveux, c'était agréable.

\- T'inquiète pas Rodrick, je suis sûr et certain que tu vas finir par trouver quelqu'un de bien.

\- Ouais.

\- Et cette personne viendra à tous tes concerts !

\- Certainement.

Ils restèrent comme ça l'un contre l'autre, avant que Rodrick se reprenne et se recule :

\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

Manu soupira, puis fit un geste de la main :

\- Laisse tomber c'était pas important. J'ai oublié c'était quoi.

Rodrick lui sourit :

\- Tu me diras quand ça te reviendra.

\- Ouais.

xxx

Ce soir là, ils restèrent tous les deux à manger des cochonneries devant la télévision, puis Manu aida Rodrick à écrire une chanson qui comparait Shirley à une grosse limace baveuse. Ils se marrèrent bien. Manu n'était plus du tout malade, la fièvre était partie comme elle était venue. Mais ils ne se couchèrent pas trop tard non plus, Rodrick ne voulait pas qu'elle revienne.

Rodrick squatta le lit de Manu sans gêne :

\- C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on dormait ensemble.

\- Euh ouais… Effectivement.

De toute façon Manu ne put pas vraiment débattre, parce que Rodrick s'endormit quasiment tout de suite.

xxx

\- Je vais la butter cette sale grognasse ! S'exclama Lola quand elle sut la vérité sur Shirley.

\- Calme toi Lola, ça n'en vaut pas la peine ! Fit Rodrick.

\- Putain, je savais qu'elle n'était pas claire. Je le savais. J'aurais dû lui casser la gueule dès la première fois que je l'ai vu.

Rodrick savait que s'il en parlait à Lola elle allait s'énerver, mais bon ça ne servait à rien de lui cacher.

\- C'est rien, je m'en suis remis. Manu était là, tout va bien.

Lola regarda vers Manu, tout de suite plus calme.

\- Oooh, Manu t'as consolé ?

\- Oui.

\- Oooooooh…

Rodrick sourit, et donna un coup d'épaule à Manu pour montrer qu'il était le meilleur, puis il changea de sujet :

\- Au fait Lola, tu m'as toujours pas dis ce que je devais voir

\- Tu ne réfléchis pas assez pour trouver ça Rodrick, pourtant crois moi c'est sous ton nez.

Rodrick loucha puis dit :

\- Sous mon nez j'ai ma bouche.

Lola roula des yeux et Rodrick éclata de rire.

\- Je donne ma langue au chat Lola, tu ne veux pas me donner un indice ?

\- Non, débrouille toi !

Rodrick tourna les yeux vers Manu :

\- Et toi ?

Manu lui donna une pichenette :

\- Bon allons jouer, dit-il en se levant.

Rodrick acquiesça puis s'installa derrière sa batterie, tandis que Lola prenait sa guitare. Ils répétèrent pour leur prochain concert. Lola avait réussi à leur en trouver un autre, avec l'aide de Jade. Apparemment le nouveau copain de la tante de Jade tenait un bar, et il cherchait un groupe pour faire un peu de musique. La tante avait proposé à Lola, et voilà.

\- Jade est une fille géniale et sa tante une grande dame, avait conclue Rodrick quand il avait su.

\- Ouais je sais choisir mes copines moi, avait plaisanté Lola (et c'était là que Rodrick lui avait annoncé pour Shirley).

En tout cas cette fois-ci, ils allaient fait un super concert, c'était sûr et certain.

xxx

À la fac, Rodrick ignora Shirley, elle fit de même de son côté. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Shirley ne manquait pas du tout à Rodrick, il n'avait pas menti finalement, ses amis comptaient plus qu'elle pour lui. Lola et Manu étaient bien plus importants. Il n'était pas pressé de retrouver une autre fille, cette histoire l'avait un peu calmé. Rodrick avait peut-être fini par évoluer…

\- Oh mon dieu elle est trop belle cette fille, je suis amoureux…

Ou pas. Rodrick venait de voir une fille du bar où ils allaient jouer. C'était un copié coller d'une Heather-Shirley, et Lola lui mit une baffe à l'arrière du crâne :

\- Mauvaise pioche, abruti !

Rodrick tourna les yeux vers Manu pour avoir son avis, ce dernier hésita puis attrapa la manche de Rodrick :

\- Non. Elle n'est pas faite pour toi Rodrick.

\- Bon dans ce cas, okay, elle ne doit pas être faite pour moi.

\- Tu écoutes vraiment mon avis ?

\- Et bien… Ouais. Je crois.

\- D'habitude tu n'écoutes jamais l'avis de personne.

\- Ben faut croire que c'était une erreur.

Manu lui sourit.

\- Allez viens, lui dit Rodrick, allons faire brûler les planches de ce bar par notre trop bonne musique.

Lola s'était déjà éloignée, et Rodrick entamait la marche pour la rejoindre, mais Manu, qui n'avait pas lâché sa manche le tira :

\- Attends. Attends Rodrick ! J'ai un truc à te dire.

\- Quoi ?

Manu prit une inspiration.

\- Je… Je… Rodrick je suis…

\- Hey salut les garçons…

C'était la fille Heather-Shirley qu'avait remarqué Rodrick en entrant. Mais elle ne le regardait pas lui, elle regardait Manu.

\- Salut, soupira Manu.

\- T'es plutôt mignon, ça te dirait que je t'offre un verre ?

\- Non… Je… J'étais…

Rodrick regarda Manu et la fille. Son ami rougissait, bafouillait, est-ce que l'Heather-Shirley lui plaisait ? Peut-être qu'il voulait aller boire un verre avec elle ? La réaction logique était de l'aider, de le pousser vers la fille, mais Rodrick réagit tout autrement, ne comprenant pas lui-même ce qu'il lui prit, il tira sur le main de Manu et lança d'un ton hyper rêche à la fille :

\- Désolé mais on doit aller jouer, salut !

Et il entraîna Manu à sa suite. Celui-ci suivit sans trop de difficulté. Manu finit par l'arrêter :

\- Attend Rodrick…

\- Quoi ? Tu veux aller la rejoindre ? Je t'ai empêché de boire un verre avec cette superbe fille, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, mais on n'a pas le temps !

\- Non… Je… Ce que je voulais te dire, je ne te l'ai pas dit.

\- Evidemment puisque tes yeux étaient rivés sur la belle blonde magnifique.

\- Rodrick …

\- Donc forcément tu ne pouvais pas me dire ce que tu avais à me dire !

Manu resta silencieux alors que Rodrick s'énervait tout seul sans savoir pourquoi au juste est-ce qu'il s'énervait autant. Quand il se calma un peu, Manu demanda :

\- Rodrick, est-ce que…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es jaloux ?

\- Non.

Manu sourit.

\- Evidemment non.

\- Tu m'as dit que cette fille était un mauvais choix, alors pourquoi je serais jaloux de toi ?

\- Je ne parlais pas d'être jaloux de moi. Mais jaloux d'elle.

Rodrick ouvrit la bouche, puis les mots finirent par l'atteindre, et il écarquilla ses yeux.

\- Euh… … Je… Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas, ce serait bizarre…

\- Rodrick, écoute moi, ce que je dois te dire.

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis gay.

\- Tu…

\- Oui, j'aime les garçons. Tu comprends ? Lola aime les filles et moi les garçons. C'est pour ça qu'elle te disait que tu étais aveugle. Donc cette fille ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Je t'ai dit que j'étais peut-être amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- …

\- Rodrick… Tu ne me détestes pas n'est ce pas ?

Rodrick secoua la tête :

\- Bien sûr que non, je ne te déteste pas ! Pourquoi je te détesterais ? Est-ce que je déteste Lola ? Non ! Tu es mon meilleur ami, tes préférences ne change rien pour moi.

\- Je… Oui. Ton meilleur ami. Bien sûr.

Manu baissa la tête :

\- Bon allons-y.

\- Oui ! On va gérer ce soir !

\- Bien sûr !

Ils rejoignirent finalement Lola, et Rodrick lui glissa à l'oreille :

\- Ça y est ! Je sais.

\- Et ?

\- Et quoi ?

\- Quoi et quoi ? Tu as fait quoi ?

\- Ben rien, je lui ai dit que je ne le détestais pas puisque c'était mon meilleur ami.

\- Qu'est ce que tu sais au juste ?

\- Qu'il est gay, et amoureux de quelqu'un.

\- Oui et ?

\- Et quoi ?

Lola se prit la tête entre ses mains :

\- Oh bon sang Rodrick ! Ouvre les yeux ! Ouvre les une bonne fois pour toute ! Réfléchis, avec qui Manu traîne tout le temps ?

\- Toi et moi !

\- Surtout toi oui ! Alors de qui est-ce qu'il pourrait être amoureux ?

\- Comment je peux le savoir moi ? Peut-être d'un type de ses cours.

\- NON Rodrick ! Réfléchis.

Rodrick essaya de réfléchir. Mais c'était trop tard, il devait entrer sur scène. Lola attrapa sa guitare en ronchonnant, Manu était déjà sur scène et sourit à Rodrick en le voyant arriver. Et Rodrick compris.

Il s'assit derrière sa batterie. Il joua, s'éclata à fond, foutu le feu à la scène. Avec l'aide de Lola et Manu qui géraient à fond. Mais quelque chose travaillait à fond dans sa tête. Manu.

Manu avec qui il s'éclatait à fond, Manu qui lui donnait des bonbons, Manu avec qui il parlait des heures, leurs têtes presque collées pour écrire une chanson, les sourires de Manu, son omniprésence, s'endormir près de lui, se réveiller près de lui, Manu tellement gentil, drôle, et qui avait tellement de goût en commun avec lui. Bon sang. Manu avec qui il était tellement bien, et avec qui il y avait tellement de choses à partager.

Rodrick leva la tête de sa batterie, sans s'arrêter de jouer, il regarda Manu. En train de chanter, de jouer, de se donner à fond. Exactement comme lui et comme Lola. Manu passionné. Manu qui l'aidait avec ses devoirs. Manu qui rougissait sans que Rodrick puisse exactement s'expliquer pourquoi.

C'était clair, évident.

Manu se retourna vers lui alors qu'il était entrain de chanter, et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Rodrick lui sourit, Manu lui rendit son sourire. Et pendant un moment il n'y eu plus qu'eux deux et la musique.

Manu finit par se retourner et le monde réapparu. Rodrick eut envie de rire, et tapa sur sa batterie de plus belle, remplis de joie et pas seulement parce que le rock c'était ultra cool.

À la fin du concert, ils se présentèrent tous les trois au public qui les applaudirent. Ils avaient réussi à chauffer les gens qui s'étaient enthousiasmés pour ce qu'ils avaient joué. Et tandis qu'on les applaudissait, Rodrick attrapa la main de Manu et noua ses doigts aux siens. Manu resserra ses doigts sur ceux de Rodrick. Pas besoin de se regarder pour savoir qu'ils souriaient tous les deux, qu'ils étaient dans un autre monde. Ils saluèrent le public, sans se lâcher.

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter…

Fin.

L'autatrice : oui ça se finit un peu brusquement comme fic mais je voulais quelque chose d'assez simple et pas forcément un gros roulage de pelle baveux. J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu, si quelqu'un ici la lit.


End file.
